Izuku : The Angel
by Kaemisa
Summary: Izuku Aizawa is the brightest kid of his age. Like, literally : he's an angel after all. And as a beacon of light, he attracts everything, or everyone, around him. Plus, he's All Might's apprentice... What could go wrong ? (Please don't answer.) (IzukuXMulti, OP!Izuku, Warning : lot of cussing) Let's just hope that Shota doesn't kill All Might along the way. [REWRITTEN VERSION]
1. Angel Being

**Hello there. For those who don't know me, which I assume, is EVERYONE, I'm Kaemisa. I make a bunch of shitty stories on this website, because even if what I write is shit, I kind of like it. **

**Firstly, this story is being rewritten. The real one is more than one year old, and since, I've (I hope...) improved. I want to continue it, but for that, I have to complete everything that wasn't enough for me, starting by this chapter.**

**Some of the chapters will be close to what I wrote before : however, there could be a lot more in those, and a few more chapters to try not to rush the story.**

**I really hope you'll like it : reviews are always welcomed, even if it's to say that you didn't like the story. However, insults always made me laugh, and if I took them seriously, I wouldn't be writing anymore. So save your time, and save mine : don't trashtalk.**

**I think that's all. I hope you'll like the story. See you guys soon.**

* * *

The world... was not fair.

That was the first thought that crossed the mind of Izuku Aizawa, when the boy turned four years old. The kid would, one way or another, know it : it was one of the things he couldn't escape. Son of respectively Shota Aizawa, his father, and Inko Midoriya, his mother, his first day on earth was already cursed. He never knew his mother, as she died giving birth to the boy. It was tragic, horrible, but more important, unexpected. Nobody could really explain what really happened : even with doctors who had top-healing abilities, and an absolutely perfect health from the green-haired woman, she died violently after the birth.

The boy already started with a massive height on his shoulders. His father was devastated by this, as expected, and decided promptly that he would make everything to give the boy a good life. Shota was young, too young even to be a father, and even younger to be a lone one. He barely left UA, but he had a lot of friends to support him. He quickly became a teacher like a lot of his friends, the UA staff being unstable at that time. The newly proclaimed director, Nezu, an animal who had a Quirk, took them all in the school, deciding that he wanted to make the staff a permanent one, and not hiring different heroes every year.

But it wasn't enough in the man's opinion. He needed money to give the best he could to his son, and while he was teaching the day, he was doing hero job the night.

Izuku barely saw his father anymore. As a baby, he always was at UA, mainly with Nemuri Kayama and Hizashi Yamada, two other teachers and his father's friends.

When the boy started going to school, it was a relief for the teachers : it was not that they didn't like the boy, he was absolutely adorable, but it was hard to keep him all day with their work.

Izuku dreamed about being a hero, exactly like his father.

It started with an innocent dream : so innocent that his father or his father's friends couldn't hear it without shedding a tear.

If he became a hero, he could find his mother ! His father always said that she was in the sky, but he would find her !

But, and this world, innocence couldn't live that long. Very so often, it was shattered.

* * *

"I won't let you hurt him, Kacchan !"

"Move, Deku."

Izuku was standing in front of a downed girl, who this time, was being bullied for having earphone jacks as her ears. It made her a lot more sensible to noises around her, including explosions : and her luck be cursed, a bully with an explosion Quirk had to notice it.

She had cried for someone to help her, for the teachers, or even a random person. But, nobody tried to help her. Nobody tried to stop Katsuki Bakugou, four years old child, promised to a bright future being a hero. She had been relieved when someone got out of nowhere to help her : maybe, just maybe, someone had the heart to help her. But that hope quickly vanished, when the girl realized that said boy was Izuku Aizawa, a kid who didn't manifest a Quirk. It was odd, even, when you knew that a lot of his classmates already had theirs. Izuku literally was the last one waiting for a Quirk to manifest itself. Some rumors were even saying that the boy could possibly be Quirkless. Of course, these kind of rumors completely shattered the image of the boy : He became some sort of ignored kid, not that he had many friends before.

The teachers and the other students were watching silently the exchange between Bakugou and Aizawa, deciding not to interfere. Who would place itself between a Quirkless nobody and the possible next greatest hero ?

"Kacchan, please stop ! You are not being a hero right now !" begged Izuku.

"I said, move, you Quirkless shit !" barked Katsuki, becoming more angry every second.

"No, I won't ! What you are doing is wrong ! Plus, I am not Quirkless, it just hasn't been discovered yet-..."

"You are Quirkless AND a you are lying ! You need to learn your place !" The crowd just watched in silence, most of them knowing what was going to happen. It was not the first time that Izuku tried to oppose his old friend, but it never ended well, not that they tried to make things easier. He was going to take another beating, and most kids were thinking that it was deserved for being against Bakugou.

The fuming hand of the blond-haired kid went down to hit the boy, only for a slap sound to be heard. However, it didn't look like he touched the boy : It was even completely different. The hand of the boy was floating in the air, blocked by something invisible. They all looked in shock, as what was invisible suddenly appeared : a wall of light ? Strange motives were appearing there and there, making some sort of bright wall that looked like magic itself. Katsuki looked behind the motives, only to see the eyes of Izuku. His eyes already were green, as his hair, but now, they were glowing. The green of his eyes was brighter than ever, as if it was a special gem that had been polished again and again. For his hair, some of his strokes remained in a dark green, a mix of black and green, but some strokes became a really light green : if nothing, it added a chaotic effect to the already chaotic hair of the boy.

Katsuki couldn't explain the amount of anger he saw in those eyes right now. He had never seen anything like that, specially coming from the innocent ball of green.

"I said... STOP IT !" yelled Izuku. As if his words commended the sort of magic happening in front of him, light began to escape is body, making him shine. He quickly became engulfed by the light around him, making everyone watching him close their eyes, due to the excessive brightness. When they felt like it was tamed, they opened their eyes again, only to feel their jaws drop. Izuku was still surrounded by a sort of light aura, but it was flowing around him like a constant wave of energy. Some of his hair stokes became even more light, and his eyes were now shining like bright emeralds. But it wasn't the most important detail : He had two massive angel wings on his back, each one almost as big as his entire body. They were not moving, but it was as if the feathers, in a pure white color, were making particles of light, adding more effect to the constant aura of the boy. Above his head was located an aureole made of visible light.

Izuku looked like an angel, no more, no less. It seemed like time had stopped all around them, except for the constant wave of energy the green-haired boy was making. Suddenly, Izuku moved. A simple step forward. His aureole perfectly followed his head, and the two massive wings moved with him, making the feathers ruffle against each others. It was that single movement that made the other students came back to life. Quickly, one of the teachers sent a text to the phone of the boy's father, saying that he finally manifested his Quirk, while the rest of the crowd continued ogling the boy.

Katsuki just couldn't believe his eyes. Next to him, the two other kids that were ready to bully the boy with him quickly left, running away toward the crowd.

"D...D-Deku ?" he asked hesitantly, taking many steps back, actual fear popping into his mind. He didn't know what was happening, but he often praised his courage and his Quirk : however, both of those looked pathetic next to the actual angel in front of him. Power was leaving the kid in a constant wave, calm but terrifying, and two massive wings were far more impressive than a bunch of sparkles on his hand. Plus, the look in the eyes of the boy showed no friendliness, or anything that usually plagued the kid's eyes.

"Yes, that's me. You know, Bakugou, I'm kind of disappointed. Just look at yourself : hurting the others, because, WOW, you can make sparkles with your hands. You changed, and absolutely not for the best. The time when we were friends looks so different, now. Look ! Even the so-called friends you surrounded yourself with left you in a single second. I was the only one really supporting you, but you kept pushing me away, and bullying the others." answered the boy. Each word made Katsuki shiver. He was not scared, he was absolutely terrified. Izuku never used his family name, or even spoke to the others with such a cold tone. With each word he said, the wave of light turning around the boy went a little faster, give him a god-like aura. It was kind of fitting for an angel, and again, the blond-haired boy felt himself shiver from the comparison. A wave of guilt spread through his entire body.

Yes, Izuku was anything but Quirkless.

"I... I-I'm so sorry, Izu... I-I don't know what happened t-to me..." stuttered Katsuki.

"Heh, I don't believe you, even I know what happened to you. However, I don't care anymore. Don't '_Izu_' me like that, Bakugou, you lost that privilege. Anyways, it's not me you should apologize to, but more to your victim." His voice held no warmth, it was the same one the father of the boy used when he went to speak with Mitsuki Bakugou, complaining about Katsuki's acts. It was scary in many ways, and the blond immediately felt the urge to listen to those words like they were orders.

Izuku moved out of the way, making Katsuki look at the girl he tried to bully before. She was now sitting on the ground, an air of pure admiration on her face. Katsuki gulped, and went to her. He wiped his right hand of any sweat, deciding that making an explosion right now would be a terrible mistake, and gave it to the girl. She took it, getting up.

"I-I'm sorry..." said Katsuki, looking at his feet.

"It's no problem." she said, immediately walking past him, and to the green-haired student. When arriving in front of him, she bowed so low that she was almost touching the ground with her head.

"Thank you so much for helping me !" she said, still intensely looking at the ground. But, Izuku only laughed, and the menacing aura around him vanished. The wave surrounding him disappeared, and his wings stopped glowing. However, they remained there, like his aureole. His eyes continued glowing like emeralds, but they weren't showing anger anymore.

"It's nothing, really ! Are you hurt ?" he asked. The girl got back up, and nodded.

"Just a few bruises, it'll heal in no time... I just wanted to ask, but what are those wings and stuff around you ?" she said, her eyes shining with admiration once more. The other boy just grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"I think those are a part of my Quirk ? I don't know exactly what my Quirk is, but it already looks cool !" His shirt was torn from the wings appearing, but he didn't seem to care the slightest.

Quickly, Izuku got surrounded by people. Student, teachers, even some random people, everyone was focusing on the boy who was showing a quirk greater than Katsuki himself. Said boy was standing alone, lost in his thoughts. What happened ? Why did it happen ? He had no answers, but he had a lead. He had done something stupid, toward Izuku. That was the only thing he knew. He had been an ass, and karma was coming back to bite him in the ass. A low chuckle escaped his mouth : yes, Izuku's Quirk making him an Angel really was the definition of Karma.

"Izuku !" yelled a voice. The whole crow turned to the sound, only to see a man in a hero costume running toward them. Behind him were a group of teenagers in blue and white uniforms, running as fast as they could. The crowd started to make a path for Izuku to leave, but before they could move, said boy was flying above them, using his wings.

"Dad !" It was another surprise for the people, watching the boy using his wings was even more impressive. The hero coming toward their way stopped, his eyes widening. Izuku flew as fast as he could to the man, and promptly hugged him, stopping himself in the arms of the man. Both hugged each others, forgetting the world around them. Suddenly, the other students started realizing what the kid had said.

"Dad..?" repeated a kid.

"Aizawa's father is a pro-hero ?" asked another one.

"Look at those people, they have UA uniforms ? Do you think he's their teacher ?!" asked a girl.

To the teenagers in uniforms, it was another story. They obviously knew the kid, as they were used to the boy barging into their class sometimes.

"Wait, is that Izuku ?"

"Oh my gosh, he's so CUTE !" yelled another one. Quickly, both Aizawas were surrounded by the other students. However, they didn't care, as they continued hugging themselves.

"I told you I had a Quirk." whispered Izuku. Shota only smiled.

"I always knew you would have one."

Izuku looked at his father right in the eyes, and his pupils were glowing with joy.

"Do you think that Mom is watching me from the sky ?" he asked. Shota smiled again, and started hugging the boy again.

"Of course she is watching you, and I am sure that she couldn't be more proud of you." he replied. Izuku, satisfied, left his father's embrace, before being grabbed by the first UA student next to him. As the green-haired boy was being hugged an complimented by every student of his father's class, Shota couldn't help but look at the sky above him. He smiled softly, and a lone tear, invisible to the people around him, rolled on his right cheek.

'_Yes, I'm sure that she's proud..._'

* * *

**2 days later :**

Katsuki was sitting on a sofa, in his living room, still lost in his thoughts. It was saturday, and the two past days had been horrible for him. Firstly, his ego took a severe hit. He had expected, after his confrontation with Izuku, to be not as popular as before, but it was worse than this. Nobody even dared approach him. It was as if Katsuki had an important illness. People were with him because he was the star student. Now, Izuku easily replaced him as the star student, with his flashy Quirk. It was kind of depressing, in a way, realizing that his relations with people were fake.

Guilt was eating him alive. He had been an ass, and was paying it dearly. Apparently, the youngest Aizawa went to the doctor after gaining his Quirk, and some analysis game a lot of informations. Apparently, his eyes worked like his father's one, and could erase Quirks with it. That only thought was terrifying to Katsuki : his Quirk was everything for him. His pass to be a hero, his popularity, and what made him so special. Yet, it could be erased, like it never even existed. He apparently could also manipulate light, and the example was the first wall he saw when he tried to attack the boy. Flying... Yes, the youngest Aizawa had a lot of tricks up in his sleeves, and Katsuki wasn't sure he even knew everything, or that Izuku had discovered everything he could do with such a power.

Recently, the boy had been followed by every student trying to socialize with him. The same students who wouldn't even speak to him before. The only one Izuku really was friendly with was the girl he saved : Kyoka Jiro. She had been following like a lost puppy, and not really surprisingly, the angel took a liking to her.

Mitsuki was watching her kid with confusion. Katsuki was not as arrogant as before, and she was seriously wondering if her son was sick, or anything like that. Usually, he would be running around, doing things that got over her head : not stay on the sofa like he was in a depression.

"Katsuki, what the fuck are you doing ?" asked the woman. The blond just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you want, hag ?" asked the four years old boy. His father was ready to reprimand him, but Mitsuki spoke faster.

"Why the fuck are you sitting on the sofa making such a face ? It looks like we killed your imaginary pet." she answered, making the kid growl. After several seconds of silence, he decided to speak.

"What do you know about Izuku ?" he asked.

"Izuku ? You mean, Inko's son ?" asked his father, and the explosive boy nodded. "I know that Inko died bringing him to the world, and I think his father is like a pro-hero, or something like that ? He actually teaches at UA."

"Welp, two days ago, he got his Quirk." added the boy. Mitsuki raised an eyebrow.

"It's pretty late for him to develop a Quirk."

"Yeah... That's why I thought he was Quirkless. But he's not, and his Quirk is fucking amazing. He can make light, and actually control it like it was his bitch to begin with. Literally. He also has two massive wings and can fly with it, he even has an aureole." Said the kid. Masaru was almost crying in his seat over the language of his son, but when he tried to speak again, he got stopped by his wife.

"That seems kind of fucked up for a Quirk."

"Yeah, it is. But, you know, it wouldn't have changed shit. He got a Quirk, so what ? But... You know, those feet suckers at school are now following him like he was the next All Might."

"That's kind of how they followed YOU."

"Exactly. And I am now fucking alone ! They are dodging me like I was an illness. I think I really fucked up. Izuku was my first friend, and honestly, it seems like he was my only friend. But he got over it, and when I tried to apologize, he told me that he didn't care anymore."

'_Haaa, so he has no friends anymore, that's why he looks like utter shit._' Thought Mitsuki. She wanted to tell her son that it would pass with time, but she knew it wouldn't : back at school, she had been the popular type. When she started dating Masaru, the people around her made her feel like shit, and she could act all the same than before, not a single thing would change. If Katsuki wanted to go back to having friends, he would have to pass by Izuku, because that kid was the wall between him and the class. It was as simple as that : the popular one dislikes you, not a single person likes you.

"Then why the fuck are you losing your time on my sofa ?"

"...What ?"

"I said, why are you losing you time ? Go and make something to apologize. Your situation will get worse and worse if you do nothing. So get out of this house, quickly, because I won't tell you all day." she said. Katsuki looked at her like she had grown another head, before rushing out of the sofa so fast that his father actually yelled. The boy left the house so fast, closing the door in a loud noise, that Masaru didn't have the time to stop him.

"But, Mitsuki, he's four years old..."

"I don't fucking care, Izuku's house is literally thirty seconds away. He can take care of himself just fine. Now, come on : he won't be there for at least three hours." she said, grinning. Masaru gulped when his wife got up and got close to him.

* * *

Katsuki was standing outside of the Aizawa household. It actually was a kind of a cozy house, not a little one, for sure, but it wasn't a mansion either. He had been waiting for a good thirty seconds in front of the door, and was starting to stress out. What if something went wrong ? If his pride got in front of his eyes ? If Izuku didn't accept his apology ? If...

"Hello, Bakugou." the voice of a boy interrupted him. He looked at the door, only to see the youngest Aizawa standing there, with a face as blank as a sheet of paper.

"...Yo, Aizawa."

"Anything you want ?"

"Actually, yeah. Hey, is your father here ?"

"No, he actually has some business with the other UA teachers."

"... I see. Could I speak to you ?"

"Sure, come in."

They entered the house, and without losing any time, Katsuki followed Izuku to the leaving room. When he entered the room, Katsuki noticed that he wasn't the only one there. Kyoka Jiro was sitting on a couch, and was with her school books. Actually, Izuku's books were also on the couch.

"You guys were working ?" asked Katsuki, surprised. Izuku just nodded.

"Yeah, actually, we're just doing the homework before doing anything else."

Katsuki could see that Izuku was far more confident than before. He wondered if that newfound confidence came from his Quirk. It wouldn't be the first time that he would see someone's temper change because of a power : he was the perfect example. His quirk made him reckless, and he was the only one unaffected by the sound of his explosions. He couldn't explain it... But he knew that his Quirk could cause ear problems to the others.

"Hello, Jiro." said Bakugou. The girl only nodded in response.

"So, what did you want ?" asked Izuku, looking expectantly at the blond. The boy sighed, and started.

"Aizawa, I mainly came here to apologize. I never realized that I was such an ass to you, or the others. You know, in my head, I was awesome ; I got the Quirk to achieve my dream, I had a lot of so-called friends following me around, people did as I wanted... I kind of became a Prince in my head. But, looking back... I miss the times when we would play the heroes."

Izuku looked at his ancient friend, his face still blank. Not so far, Kyoka was actually confused : she never knew that there was some kind of history between the school's bully and the school's victim. She didn't really except Izuku to forgive the boy, but to her surprise, he started laughing.

"Apologies accepted." he said, smiling brightly. Katsuki's eyes widened.

"Wait, what ? Just like that ?"

"Of course. I've seen you at school, Katsuki. I know you really thought about what you did, plus, I don't know how to hold a grudge." he said.

Katsuki just looked at Izuku in confusion, before grinning. He put his hand in a high-five position, the one he always did when they '_won_' against the villains, while playing heroes.

"So, back to Izuku and Katsuki, the two next best heroes ?" he asked.

"Back to Izuku and Katsuki, the two next best heroes." grinned back Izuku, making the high-five. "Actually, Kyoka just here also wants to become a hero. We have to train her, she doesn't know the TurboSpeed plan, the Godzilla strategy, and the Chameleon rush." added the green-haired kid, his eyes shining brightly. Bakugou chuckled, knowing that those were the name of the plans he made with Izuku while playing.

'_Is this how the smart kids talk ?_' wondered Kyoka, completely lost. The blond turned to her.

"Hey, I am sorry again for the last time, Jiro." he said.

"It's okay, Bakugou... If you're Izuku's friend, then I guess you can be mine as well..." she added.

"Call me Katsuki then."

"And call me Kyoka."

"Enough of this ! We have villains to stop !" yelled Izuku, running out of the room, and actually out of the house. Katsuki quickly followed him while laughing, while Kyoka came just after, chuckling.

After all, every great hero started being one at a very young age.


	2. Illegality always rewards the most

**Somewhere in Mustafu :**

For All Might, there were a few things that he couldn't deny to himself. Being a hero was tiring, and not in a good way. Secondly, his time as a hero was slowly decreasing. Fast. Way too fast.

He had served many years as a hero. And in so many years, he never felt that tired after so little hero work.

10 hours. After 10 hours, Toshinori Yagi couldn't remain in his buff form for more than that, or he would literally collapse on himself. It had been hard, at first, to know that his time as a hero was coming to an end. It had been even harder to know that his time limit would even decrease every year.

From what the doctors said, if he continued working like he was doing actually, he would lose 2 hours per year. In no more than five years, he would finally go back to being Toshinori Yagi, the Quirkless. It literally was a nightmare becoming reality.

He had thought, in his hospital bed, of how he could have won without slowly losing his Quirk in the process. What if he had tried to be more safe ? What if he had not been tired before the fight ? What if he had come with backup ?

What if he had tried to kill All for One, instead of just trying to capture him ?

There was no denying it : the fight had been a complete failure. He didn't manage to beat All for One, who escaped with a teleportation Quirk, they both made several victims and collateral damages, and All Might was now slowly dying. A complete, utter, and violent failure.

However, Toshinori knew he had many flaws : he maybe became egocentric, after being first for so many years. He knew he always underestimated things, or people. He sucked really hard at teaching. But if there was one thing that you couldn't attribute to him, it was being stupid. And he knew, like Nana Shimura, his old mentor, told him a while ago, that it was time for him to find a successor.

If he tried to find one too late, he would not be able to teach him anything. And knowing his absolutely awful teaching abilities, too late would also mean nothing at all. He had looked at some hero profiles in UA and Shiketsu high school, mainly, but his researches were not successful enough. Sure, he had found a few students who could possibly be his successor... But he never found the drive in their eyes, when he looked at some of their heroical acts, or at the sport festival, to be the next greatest hero. They were full of good intentions, but they didn't have the mentality, the necessity even of protecting everyone.

He had asked the UA's provisor, Nezu, if he knew a kid who could be his possible successor. He also asked Sir Nighteye, his old sidekick. The latter had absolutely no idea, while Nezu told him he had one possible choice : apparently, a young kid of around ten years old could be a good enough successor. The boy was the son of one of the UA pro heroes, and apparently, had always wanted to be a hero.

All Might didn't really think about it, because, HEY, he wanted to TEACH. A ten year old kid ? Too young. He was not a babysitter.

He sighed.

"Sir, here is your drink." said the waiter.

"Ho, thank you very much." answered Yagi. He actually was in his skinny form, sitting at a café, in the middle of Mustafu. He had a meeting with Nezu and some of the UA teachers in less than an hour, and had already used 8 hours out of 10. He couldn't do any hero work, as he would probably need to be in his buff form to speak to the students. He was going to meet them in front, in hope of finding the perfect one.

He took a sip of his drink, and looked at the sky. It was really strange : the sky was as blue as possible, yet, there was a tiny dark cloud rising to the sky not far away... It was as if-...

'_Don't tell me that..._'

He quickly got up, and looked at from where the smoke, because it was NOT a cloud, was coming from. Not so far away, a building was burning, making a very dark kind of smoke. He immediately put his drink on the table, and placed next to it several coins that he took out of his pocket. It was probably more than the actual cost, but he didn't care : he had to go and look. And since when money was a problem for the _Great _All Might ?

He ran as fast as he could, his skinny legs carrying him, and quickly arrived to the building. He went to a dark alley, where nobody would see him, and quickly transformed into All Might. Yes, he would lose even more time. And no, he didn't care.

"**HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE !**" he yelled, coming out of nowhere, and landing in front of the building, which was already secured by policemen.

"All Might !" yelled a few policemen, and the crowd, including reporters. All of them were of course more than relieved to see the number one hero, a legend himself, standing next to them.

"Briefing, and fast, please !" said the hero.

"We evacuated the whole population from the building, however, there is a villain inside of it ! He is not known to the world, but from what we saw, he has some type of Fire Quirk !" said the higher ranked policeman. All Might nodded, and looked at the top of the building.

"If I enter the building, it may collapse and cause damages to the streets, or even the other buildings. If you already evacuated, then there is no need to rush, we'll catch the villain when he'll try to leave it !" he said, making the persons around him nod, and the crowd cheer.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, All Might !" yelled a voice from the top of the building. The entire crowd looked up, only to see a... turtle ? It was a not so skinny man, with a shell well too big for him on his back. His hair were in a punk way, not that they saw it from the bottom of the building. On his arm, there were several straps with spikes on it.

"And why ?!" yelled beck the pro-hero. The man looked like a skinny copy of Bowser, from Super Mario Bros, a pre-Quirk era game.

"Because you can't do anything against me, Brawser !" he answered. All Might almost sweat-dropped, but managed to maintain his serious.

"I don't think you understand what situation you are in, Villain !" said the hero, ready to jump to the top of the building.

"Really ? I think YOU don't understand what situation you are in, Hero !" added the villain. He grabbed something from behind him, and well the crowd realized what it was, their heart immediately stopped. He was holding a girl with blue hair, and she looked to be around twelve years old. He grabbed her by the top of her head, suspending her just above the air, making her cry in pain.

"Make a single move, and I will crush her ! Your choice, All Might !" yelled back the villain, finishing his line in a sick laugh that made him ridiculous. However, he still had an hostage, and the hero couldn't make anything.

As he started to open his mouth to speak, and negotiate, the villain cried in pain. The crowd widened their eyes, when they noticed that two kind of ... swords ? were stuck in the arm of the man. One was in his forearm, while the other was in his biceps. Because of the pain, and probably his nerves in his arm disconnecting, he dropped the girl, who started falling. Time seemed to slow down, as the people down the building couldn't breathe anymore. All Might started moving, only for a blurr thing to pass in front of him. It went directly to the girl, and continued going up.

When it finally stopped, they could finally see what it was. It simply was a boy, with a mix of light and dark green hair, holding the girl. He had an aureole above his head, shining with the reflects of the sun, and two massive wings, each one as big as him on his back. His wings were shining in a sort of magical way, as if particles of light were falling from the pure white feathers.

At the moment, the boy looked like an angel.

The first person to recover was the villain. He opened his mouth, only for a fire breath to escape it. It directly went to the boy. The crowd yelled to prevent the boy from taking it, and the kid immediately dived to dodge it. They cheered when he came back down at high speed, slowly and delicately putting the girl on the ground, before instantly flying back up.

"You...!" shouted the villain. The only response he got was a glare from the boy.

"Save your saliva for when the policemen will question you." he answered, diving again toward the villain. The crowd cheered, as the kid continued again and again to dodge the fire from the man. All Might was still looking at the spectacle, wondering in silence just who this kid was. Around him, policemen and citizens were yelling each time the fire approached the boy, and cheering each time he successfully dodge it. The medias were recording everything happening, as if All Might himself was fighting.

Suddenly, the boy sprinted on the man. The villain immediately used his fire toward the boy, who was getting closer and closer to him. But the angel, at the last second, went up, and the head of the villain followed his direction, making him look at the sky.

"ALL MIGHT !" instantly shouted the boy.

It was the 'on' switch for the number one hero. He jumped as fast as he could toward the villain. Brawser was not looking down, so he couldn't see him arrive, and All Might had a perfect view of his jaw. He punched the head of the villain, immediately knocking him out.

However, Brawser started falling quickly, and All Might, still in the air, couldn't change his direction. The man was going to crash on the ground, as nobody was there to stop him, and would probably die from it. All Might started sweating, when he realized that he couldn't get to the ground before Brawser.

But a feather ruffled against his face, and Toshinori only managed to see a pure white wing flying next to him at high speed. He looked down, only to see that the angel was diving toward the ground as fast as he could. Before the villain could hit the ground, the boy grabbed him by his shell, and stopped him from falling. He maintained him in the air for a few seconds, before putting him slowly on the ground. He landed not so far away, next to the girl he had saved, who was looking at him with pure admiration.

When All Might finally landed, policemen were already putting handcuffs on the villain. His job done concerning the man, he instead looked at the boy. Said kid was smiling brightly to the girl, who was watching him with stars in her eyes.

"Are you okay ?" he gently asked, crouching next to her. She nodded, and the angel gave her his hand. She took it, and he helped her getting up. "You should go and see some paramedics, I'm sure you have a few bruises they could easily heal."

He started leaving, specially when two adults, a man and a woman, started running toward the girl, and hugged her as hard as he could. However, he was stopped by two policemen.

"You, young man ! Look, what you did was very admirable, but also very illegal." started one. They started to reprimand him, and All Might felt his smile falter. That kid just saved a young girl ! They could thank him at least ! He was about to go to them and speak up, but the green-haired kid beat him to it.

"Illegal ? I did nothing Illegal, I promise you. Those wings obviously being a part of a mutation Quirk, you can't reprimand me for using it. As it is stated in the Quirk Laws Code, you can't fault me for using those wings for certain situations. And before you tell me that I didn't have to use my wings now, I had to : It is also written, black on white, on the Civil code, that I had every rights to use my Quirk, as long as it only was to save someone and not to hurt another one." he said, surprising the two men. All Might's eyes widened : he knew this kid wasn't bluffing in any way. After all, he knew himself the Civil Code, and the Quirks Law Code, and those rules really existed. The medias, filming the interaction not so far away, were also having an amazing time.

"But, and those swords, kid ? They weren't to hurt someone, maybe ?" asked one of the two policemen. The kid only raised an eyebrow.

"Swords ? What, do you have any proof I was the one to made them appear ? After all, they appeared from the sky, and I was on the ground when it happened. Plus, I literally have two wings on my back. Do you really need any information of what my Quirk is ? And I'm repeating myself : without any proof, you can't accuse me of something." he simply said. Both men looked at each others, before sighing.

"Name ?"

"Izuku Aizawa." answered the boy.

"You're free to go, but please don't do things like that again. A kid like you should worry about going home on time, not saving people."

The angel smiled, and replied "Sure !". Two other kids joined him, a blond-haired one, and a raven-haired one, but they were talking too quietly for All Might to hear. He started to walk toward them, only for a flow of journalists to appear in front of him, blocking the path.

"All Might, what are you doing here in Mustafu ?!"

"All Might, Please an interview !"

"What do you think about the heroical act that kid just did ?!"

"Do you think he'll be a great hero someday ?!"

All Might just wanted to tell them to get the _fuck_ out of his sights, but he couldn't, and the last time he saw the green-haired kid was when he spoke to the blue-haired girl he saved, before disappearing with his friends, running away from the medias. He internally cursed, when he realized that the boy was gone.

_'Izuku Aizawa... That name... Did I hear it before ?...'_

Before turning to the cameras, he promised himself, right there and now, that he would find this kid, and talk with him.

Maybe, just maybe, he had found a worthy successor.

* * *

All Might was just standing in front of UA, where Nezu was supposed to meet him. He was, again, in his skinny form, not wanting to be seen next to the school. People would immediately make assumptions, and the next day, people would harass him to know if he was going to be a teacher at UA.

Welp, he was quickly going to become a teacher, but not in the way they thought he would.

"Toshinori." said a voice. Yagi looked right in front of him, but to his surprise, there wasn't a single person.

"What ?" asked the blond.

"Actually, just down there !" said the voice. Toshinori lowered his head, only to almost have an heart attack when he noticed that Nezu was standing right there.

"Sorry, I always forget that you are... uh... short..."

"I understand, don't worry ! Now, I'm sure you don't want to lose any time, so I recommend you to follow me !" cheerfully said the animal, starting to walk away. The man followed him. "As you asked, we kept the first years in the gamma gym for extra training. You will see them in their usual training routine, as they are working on their first special moves." added Nezu.

"That's great." answered All Might.

"So, anyone caught your eye ?" asked the bear. Yagi thought about the green-haired kid he saw earlier.

"Welp, yes."

"That is a good thing to hear ? Do you maybe remember the name of the child ?" continued the provisor. All Might slowly nodded.

"It is not a UA student. It's a kid I met earlier, I think he goes by the name of Izuku Aizawa. That's the name he gave to the policemen who questioned him."

"Ha, yes, you met him just one hour ago, right ? The burning building." cheerfully said Nezu. Toshinori widened his eyes.

"Wait, you know ?"

"Of course ! It's currently trending on the internet, the numbers of texts about you and the boy is sky rocketing !" finished Nezu, as they finally arrived in front of the gym. He pushed the door, and both entered. They could already hear the sounds of children yelling, and some quirky noises, probably from Quirks.

"Follow me, their teachers are up in the bleachers." said Nezu. While walking up the stairs, Toshinori looked at the students, working on their special moves. They were in their hero costumes, as expected, but the blond man didn't feel the same spark than when he saw the angel in action.

"Toshinori, here are the homeroom teachers of the classes 1-A and 1-B, Eraserhead and Vlad King." told Nezu.

"All Might." both answered coldly, looking at the skinny man. Toshinori sweat-dropped from their tone, but he couldn't say he expected something else. Both were underground heroes, after all.

"Eraserhead, Vlad King." He answered politely.

"So, a quick word on some of your students before he starts looking around ?" asked the animal.

"They will make decent heroes, but I don't think you'll find what you're searching for in my class." simply said Eraserhead. Vlad nodded, and All Might just sighed.

"Yeah, I kind of knew it would be something like this. But, there is a kid I have my eyes on."

"Huh, really ? Which one ?" asked Vlad King.

"He is not a UA student, I've met him while coming here. He's a kid, around 10 years old I think ? I don't really know, he seemed too mature to be that young. His Quirk looks like..."

All Might was interrupted by the door of the gym being opened. His eyes widened when he realized who just entered.

"Good thing we almost were to your house, Izu. I thought we would never make it." said the raven-haired girl that All Might had seen just before. Next to her, were the same blond-haired boy, and obviously, the angel.

"Me neither. I think I'll stick to saving cats stuck in trees... I mean, hey, I almost got taken. We're lucky the policemen couldn't prove I used my Quirk to hurt that guy." answered the green-haired kid.

"You are lucky, not us. We didn't do shit." added the blond, making the girl chuckle and the angel sigh.

"Yeah..."

The little group went to the teachers, and Toshinori watched them come. When they finally arrived next to them, Nezu spoke first.

"Hello, Izuku, Kyoka, Katsuki. How are you ?" he asked, with that happy voice.

"Fine. We just got delayed by a villain attack on a building..." answered Izuku.

"We know, the video is blowing up on social medias." added Eraserhead. The boy sighed, while his two friends laughed. "You did well, you didn't attack that guy when people could assimilate those attacks to you. Your defense was perfect, but you could have done better. Yes, flying around and dodging was a good idea, but don't forget the other inoffensive aspect of your Quirk."

"Walls ?" asked the youngest Aizawa. The teacher made a '_no_' with his head.

"No. If you made a wall, people would have known those swords were yours. But your eyes : you could have erased that guy's Quirk. He could survive without his Quirk, the proof being he could stop it without any consequences. Stopping him from using his flames would have been the safest way of protecting yourself. Plus, if you were on the ground, it would have become a necessity : Protecting buildings and people also is part of the job of being a hero." he finished. Toshinori looked in confusion as the UA teacher explained to the kid how to make something illegal.

"Sure. I'll do it next time, thanks, Dad." answered Izuku. All Might's eyes widened again, before looking strangely at Eraserhead. Maybe their family was different, but wasn't the job of the father reprimanding his kid when he did something wrong ?

"Good. You three, you can go and join the other students to train your Quirks, as long as you don't bother them. Homework is finished I presume."

"Yup/Yes/Yeah." answered the kids. The man nodded again, and the three left toward the training area.

Toshinori waited for them to be gone, before speaking.

"So, you are the father of his boy right there ?" he asked.

"Yes. However, if you want to continue the discussion we were having before, I suggest we leave the gym. Kyoka has a super-hearing Quirk." answered Aizawa. A loud "_I HEARD THAT_" answered them, making All Might nod.

"Vlad King can stay here while we speak outside, maybe ?" suggested Nezu. Aizawa didn't wait for an answer, he simply left, and the two others followed him. When they arrived outside, Toshinori was the first to speak.

"It doesn't disturb you that your kid risked his life, while being what, ten years old ?" asked the blond. The underground hero calmly looked at the number one.

"No, it doesn't. I trust my kid like I trust myself, I made sure of that. He knows when he can or cannot take a fight, and as you saw yourself during the event barely a hour ago, he knows perfectly how to flee if needed, with those wings of his. I can't reprimand him for basically doing the same as my job." he answered. Yagi remained silent for a few seconds, before speaking again.

"I am interested in your son. I don't think he ever asked for anything after saving that girl, and it didn't look like they knew each others. So..."

All Might got interrupted again, as the door opened. Izuku came out of it, a smirk on his face.

"It's not to cool to speak about people in their back." he said. Eraserhead smirked, while Toshinori looked confused. "Yes, Kyoka can still hear you." he added. Nezu laughed, before leaving even further. The three others just followed him, and All Might decided to use that opportunity.

"Young Aizawa, right ? I have seen your... rescue, earlier. Can I ask you why you saved that girl ?"

Izuku just looked at him like he was crazy. His eyes widened, and he threw a side-look to his father and Nezu, clearly asking with his eyes if the man in front of him was sane. He crossed his arm, and while he was way smaller than the blond, he actually spoke to him as if he was judging his motives.

"Why not ?" he shrugged. Skinny All Might looked confused.

"What, why not ?"

"Exactly what I said, why not ? Did I need any reason to save that girl ? I could save her : I did. Nothing more, nothing less." he then grinned, and winked to Nezu. "Actually, she gave me her number after the incident, so I guess I did have a reason !". Eraserhead rolled his eyes, while Nezu let a fully belly laugh escape his mouth.

"You could have let a hero do the job, you know ? Plus, All Might was on site..."

"As much as I respect and adore all Might, Sir, I was more efficient than him in this situation. Yes, in ANY moment, he would have done anything better than me, however, in the air, my wings give me something he doesn't have. Plus, if he jumped to save the girl, or anything like that, the villain probably did have the time to crush her like an insect, or just drop her. If we were lucky, he would have just burned her."

"Those are good arguments, but it is still very irresponsible of you..." tried to continue Toshinori.

"There was nothing irresponsible in what I did, Sir. I knew I would have saved the girl no matter what, and I trusted my abilities enough not to fail. From where he was, the villain, with his kind of Quirk, didn't have the range, nor the possibilities to make more collateral damages. Yes, it was borderline illegal : but I will not lie to you. If I had to do it again, I would without thinking a single second. I prefer being arrested than letting someone be hurt." finished the youngest Aizawa, his emerald eyes shining with absolute determination.

When Toshinori met those eyes, he got a flashback. Him, decades ago. The fire of the people who wanted to save lives. The drive of the heroes who wanted to be the best, not for them, but for the others. The profile of someone who could be a symbol of hope.

At that exact moment, he knew he had found someone truly worthy of inheriting his Quirk.

"I refused to look at the profile of a ten years old kid sent by Nezu, yet I found myself with another one." sighed the blond. The mouse just grinned.

"Actually, it's the same person." he cheered. Yagi looked at the animal, then at Eraserhead, who was smirking in his scarf, and to the green-haired kid, who looked more confused than anything else. The number one hero grinned.

"Young Aizawa, may I ask you a question ?"

"Sure ?"

"How old are you ?"

"Ten, almost eleven actually."

"You are far more mature, I'd even say way too mature for your age and own good."

"I've heard that before. Not that it really matters. Why ?"

"You see, young Aizawa, you have inspired me ! You remember me at my debuts as a hero, when I was a rookie full of good intentions... You have the brain and the drive to be the best, my boy... that's why..." In a puff, and a cloud of smoke, All Might transformed in his buff form, taking the pose, a hand on his forehead, looking at the sky. "**I DEEM YOU WORTHY OF INHERITING MY QUIRK !**"

He looked at the angel, expecting him to see the boy with stars in his eyes, only to pale when he realized his eyes were wide open with confusion and surprise.

"What the fuck ?" He rhetorically asked.

"Language, kid." just answered his father.

As Nezu exploded into laugher, All Might sighed. Okay, just MAYBE, it had been too much.

* * *

"...That's why I decided to deem you worthy of being a sort of successor to me". Said Toshinori, back in his skinny form, in Nezu's office, sitting on a sofa in front of the boy. Both Aizawas were in front of him, while Nezu was on Yagi's left.

"That actually sounds crazy." commented the boy, earning a nod from the father.

"Nezu told me about that successor bullshit, but he didn't tell me about inheriting another Quirk." added Shota, glaring at both people in front of him.

"If I told you that Izuku would get, in the process, a second powerful Quirk, would you have accepted ?" asked Nezu.

"Fuck no."

"That's why I didn't."

"And I think it's a good thing. I mean, your son is very capable, specially for someone that young. If I start training him now, he could be good enough to be pro before even entering a hero school." said Toshinori.

"I don't trust you within ten fucking meters from my son. Actually, more like twenty. You are a problems magnet."

During the whole conversation, Izuku looked thoughtful. Inheriting a second Quirk was crazy : specially from the number one hero. He knew some people would kill to have that. However, it was offered to him on a silver plater. Just from imagining the possible combinations between a strength Quirk and his actual one, it could lead to a lot of new possibilities and plans. He interrupted the adults talking by asking :

"All Might, we all know how this is a golden opportunity for me. However, I have to ask : are there any side effects ?"

The adults in the room stopped, looking at him. All might answered.

"I don't really know. I think it would depend of your actual Quirk ?"

"Then I don't know if I can accept it. Don't misunderstand me, your power is awesome. However, it is very different of my actual Quirk. Mine is called Angel's Heart. It is a mix between an Emitter Quirk and a Mutant type Quirk. The mutations are, I think, very obvious : Wings, aureole, brightness in my eyes and hair, and there is another side effect that allows my body to easily stack strength. I also gained a lot of alternative abilities. I almost don't need to sleep anymore, around a single hour every five day, with of course more time if I did things to exhaust myself. I don't know if it comes with my Quirk or it is a natural ability, but I have an eidetic memory."

Silence passed in the room, before All Might spoke.

"Erh.. That is kind of..."

"Overpowered ? Fucked up ? Unrealistic ? It is all three of them. But wait, _**there's more**_. Concerning the emitter part of my Quirk, it is really centered about light. I can make and manipulate light to form objects, like the swords you saw earlier. For example, concerning a sword, I can literally make one, it would cut things and everything like that. However, I can also create one on a more energetic plan : the one I used on the villain made it impossible for him to use his arms, as his nerves, like, disconnected. I can pretty much make anything, but it disappears if I have no energy, or if I want it to. Depending on the light around me, it's stronger or weaker."

"That is also completely fucked up." completed All Might. A soft laugh came from the boy's mouth.

"Can't say it isn't. That's why, you know, I don't want to lose any of these abilities. If your Quirk disable some of them, then I don't want it. I'm sure there are people with weaker Quirks that could benefit from it." he said with a small smile.

"I understand your point, young Aizawa. However, you don't need to worry : my Quirk shouldn't impact yours in any way. If you had a transformation Quirk, I wouldn't have known, but there is no need to worry. The choice is yours to make." finished Toshinori. Izuku threw a look to his father, who sighed.

"What ? At least I know you could make a good use of that Quirk, it would not be wasted." he said. Izuku smiled.

"Then, I'd be honored to have your Quirk, All Might." he said. The man grinned.

"Perfect ! First thing... **SHOW ME THAT BODY, BOY !**" he yelled, transforming. Izuku looked confused for a second.

"What ?"

"For you to acquire my Quirk, you need to have an already solid body ! If you lack muscles, there is a risk you'd implode !"

"WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK-"

"Shota, wait ! Put that scarf down !" shouted Nezu. Izuku gulped, and took off his shirt. All Might grinned even more.

"That is a fucking **ROCK** body, young man ! Do you take any steroids ?" he asked.

"No ! You know, I told you about my Quirk !"

"Ha, yes, of course ! Then, there is only a single thing missing... **EAT THIS !**" said the hero, giving the boy one of his hair. The child looked at it, then at the hero, and then at the other adults.

"Was this story a joke from the beginning ?" he asked.

"I still hope it was." murmured Shota.

"No, I assure you it isn't, young Aizawa ! To get my Quirk, you need to get some of my DNA which contains said power. Eating an hair is the easiest way : or maybe you want to drink some of my blood ?"

Izuku quickly grabbed the hair, and shoved it down his mouth as fast as he could. The adults smirked, while he tried to eat the thing, making grimaces along the way.

"That's what I thought." Said All Might.

"Fuck, I don't want to do that ever again." Replied the angel.

"You shouldn't need to. It will not manifest right now, but it should appear in around 2 hours. I think you should only try, for today, to feel the Quirk. No need to use it, or to rush things : we have time. You can put your shirt back on, I think it's time for us to know when we are going to train." smiled All Might, transforming back into his skinny form.

"When we are going to train ?" asked the green-eyed boy.

"Yes. I will teach you how to be a hero, and how to use that Quirk. However, with school, we can only do that after you finish your lessons."

"Actually, I vote he drops out of school." said the oldest Aizawa. Both Izuku and Toshinori looked in shock at the man, but the black-haired man wasn't done. "Izuku, we both know you learned the entire programs for the next five years. You even know some of the stuff from my UA students." he then turned to the blond. "With his eidetic memory, and his ability to almost never sleep, he used that time to learn everything he could. Each time, he gets full mark on every control his school does without even reading the lessons he had to learn. He's losing his time in class, even his teachers say it, and the only reason I didn't drop him out of school is because we need actual records for him to be able to join UA later."

"I second this decision." said Nezu. "I can use my role as the UA director to take him in the school, but it is not the real problem. All Might, how can you explain to the world that you took an apprentice in ? Plus, I don't really think it's legal in any way."

"I can probably negotiate that with the government. They would do anything for me to train a child to be a hero." answered All Might. Nezu nodded.

"Then, I think we're done for now. Izuku, you should go back to your friends, I'm sure they're wondering where you are at. Shota, I'll inform you of anything, go back to your students."

"Sure." both said at the same time. They started to leave, but Izuku stopped at the door.

"I know this is supposed to be a secret, but can I tell it to my two friends ?" asked the boy. All Might adopted a confused face.

"Why would you ?"

"Because they are going to find out, one day. I don't expect them to take more than a week to figure out, so at least, they will know the truth and not be pissed at me. Or not too much." he said. All Might sighed.

"It's your decision to make."

The boy nodded, and exited the office. Shota waited for him to leave, before turning to the blond.

"Let's be clear real quick : I anything bad happens to him, I _will_ find you, and I _will_ kill you. Understood ?"

Toshinori nodded as fast as he could, and Shota just left with a noise of contentment. When both the number one hero and Nezu were sure that the Aizawas had left, Nezu decided to speak.

"All Might, we are both not done. You do know that _he_ is alive, right ?"

Toshinori just turned himself to face the gigantic window, and looked at the sun, which was starting to fall behind the horizon.

"Yes, I know."


	3. Freezing sensations, Burning emotions

People often thought that _clichés_ were only that : stupid and deformed versions of reality. However, there were a lot of cases where a cliché was the truth.

And when you looked at the place the man was standing in, there was no doubt that, in a single room, the man was completing _at least _half of the possible clichés for a Villain.

Dark Room with almost no light except for computer screens or strange tubes ? Check. Speaking of that, a gigantic tube full of liquid, with an awful green color ? Also Check. Imposing buff man in a costume, with a mask and, again, tubes coming out of it ? Check. Sitting like he was a king on a throne ? You know what, _fuck off_.

He completed _every goddam single cliché._

He was softly humming in a more than creepy way, watching the screens in front of him that were showing the keys of war : informations.

"So, Dear All Might decided to take an apprentice..." he whispered to himself, in an interested way that would make any sane person doubt of his motives. Displayed on his screen, was a reportage of a TV channel, showing All Might in all his glory.

Oh, how he downright _hated _All Might, and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. They had fought countless times in the past, and the man had yet to achieve the kill of the century. He had killed every single predecessor to All Might. All of them, without an exception. And yet, the blond symbol of peace refused to die by his hand. It was quite annoying, really. It was like watching a delicious meal in front of you, but each time you tried to pick the food, it took its little legs, and _ran the fuck away._

"And to say I was so close to finally getting you..." murmured the man. Almost a year before, him and All Might had fought. Or, more like tried to kill each others in an absolutely fascinating battle. Each punch was like a train hitting the other, in a beautiful but deadly dance. They were not the most gracious fighters, but the power between each move certainly made up for the lack of style.

And he had won. Of course, it could have been better. He was deeply injured in the fight, but what really mattered was the damages he had given to the hero. Almost on his death bed, forced to lose his Quirk as the years passed, guilt eating him alive, and the prospect of him ending powerless, like he started his life decades ago.

It was so, _so_, satisfying. Like those old comics, he had been Bane and All Might had been Batman. He had broken him.

But while his victory was certainly delicious, he tried not to think about it too much. Because he knew, deep inside of him, that the taste was far more bitter than what he thought it was. He was, successor after successor, trying to end the legacy of his own brother. All Might was an anomaly he had created himself hundred of years ago.

That apprentice was the next target of All for One. The legacy of his brother, once more, was being kept alive.

And, it seemed like his brother's legacy and his own had finally found themselves in a single person.

The man sighed. Yes, he hoped that once his this fight would be done, he could find peace himself. But how could he fight, this time ?

* * *

When Izuku got up that morning, the only thing he could think of was '_Holy shit, it HURTS'. _

He had been training with All Might for the past 6 months. Amazing and entertaining were two key words to this training. However, the one that described the most the thing was _painful._ In EVERY way.

All Might was the worst teacher Izuku had ever seen, and he had seen a ton of shit teacher in middle school. However, those teachers didn't give advices that would eventually break his bones.

Because "Just clench you ass cheeks, yell Smash, and PUNCH !" was by far the worst advice Izuku had ever gotten.

It had resulted in his arm being broken, and his father actually planning for All Might's death for a whole week. It was a relief they were training on the UA grounds, or Izuku was pretty sure he would be dead by now. When the whole UA staff understood how trash of a teacher All Might was, they decided right there to help the boy in his training. They liked him a lot, and preferred if he was being kept alive, _thank you very much._

The youngest Aizawa and Nezu had attacked the theory plan of the Quirk, trying to break it down in a handful of pieces. It had been quite interesting, and far more of a learning experience than just punching until he figured out. However, the keys to finding the perfect balance for the Quirk had been Kyoka and his latest friend, Nejire Hado : the girl he had saved from Brawser.

When the angel had explained to his friends the backfire of his new Quirk, Nejire had been the first to figure out a solution. She had explained that when she used her Quirk, focusing it on a single body part was ineffective, and in fact hurting her. Using her power, she had showed him how to focus his new power into his whole body. It was the first real step Izuku took into mastering One for All. While he managed to focus a small percentage of his Quirk into his whole body, it quickly wore off if he moved too much. Kyoka explained that now that he focused his power into his body, he forgot that he had to still find a way to extract it : when punching, he used the whole Quirk at the task, effectively breaking it. If he now managed to do the same, without losing focus in his entire body, he could make it much more smooth and far more destructive for his own body.

Surprisingly, it worked, and the moment Izuku tried, he found himself surrounded by white lighting, his movements getting faster and more powerful than they already were. The white lightning almost looked his usual light aura, much to the chagrin of Katsuki, who felt that his friend would have been better with a color other than white or golden, to change. Something Izuku greatly approved of : he felt that the lightning color should have been green. He didn't know why, it was a gut feeling.

It was also impossible for him to use both Quirks at the same. He didn't know why, but him and Nezu were trying to find out, so he was sure it was just a question of time. Angel's Heart had become far more powerful with the Quirk, however. His objects had a better density, and could make far more damages. However, he couldn't use those powers while in Full Cowling, the form he gave to One for All. The boy couldn't manage to use more than around three percent of his new Quirk in that form, but it didn't matter : he would improve.

During those six months, he had learned about the story of One far all, and by extension, All for One. He still couldn't really understand how those two quirks were breaking every logic ever discovered, only to be reminded by his father each time that his own Quirk was literally being an Angel. Yes, logic already died a long time ago... So, no problem.

Izuku sighed. He had slept three hours for the third time of the week. Before training with All Might, he never slept more than two hours a week, and it was when he did a ton of shit to tire himself. It was almost the only thing his father approved of : In his head, Izuku could finally enjoy the peace of sleeping, his own greatest passion.

The youngest Aizawa got up, thinking about how those six months had also been socially tiring. He always forgot that he was the apprentice of All Might, the number one hero. It was just a question of time before the medias found out.

And, _Oh boy,_ how fast did they found. When he finally managed to get into Full Cowling, All might had the _wonderful_ idea to get out of UA, and do some hero work. The government had allowed it, much to Shota's displeasure. Izuku and Toshinori managed to save, on the first day, a bunch of people from a group of terrorists in a cinema. It was not that impressing, just a bunch of unskilled wannabe villains, but it was in a cinema of all places. All Might couldn't use his Quirk in the cinema, mainly not to break it : so, the green-haired boy had to do the work himself. Him, dodging around while defeating low-tier villains had been recorded and diffused to the entirety of Japan, making the boy enter the trending of internet for the second time in a few months. After that, it just went downhill : more of his actions were recorded, his apprenticeship with All Might had been spotted, and he had gained fans.

He had _fans._ Either other kids, or more aged person that found his actions and his courage amazing. There even were fan blogs were his very moves were tracked, as if he was a dangerous criminal. Izuku had to ask for the permission to use his wings every time he got outside, because he just couldn't walk in a street without being harassed by a bunch of well-wishers. Or, when he was with All Might, he was being targeted first by villains.

As Katsuki said, _fucking great._

He grabbed his phone, which was next to his bed, and quickly took a look at it. It was 4 a.m, and Izuku silently thanked his quick sleeping abilities. He unlocked it, looking at the different notifications he had. A few messages from his friends, and the boy knew they could wait : he was almost sure they were still sleeping. He left his room, in nothing more than a t-shirt without sleeves, and a sport short, going into his kitchen. He grabbed a bowl of cereal in around 20 seconds, before collapsing on the sofa, making sure that his wings were not folded, eager to see if something on the TV could pass a bit of time before 9 a.m, when his friends would usually wake up on sunday. He quickly found a reportage about dinosaurs' mating habits, and he decided right there that it was the one.

While the reportage was being played, Izuku unlocked his phone once more, this time really looking at the notifications. A lot were coming from Twitter, and the boy would have sighed, if his mouth wasn't full of cereals. He opened the app, searching what could have, this time, been the source of the flood of notifications. He quickly found it : a tiny video of him saving a woman and her daughter from, once more, a burning building. Before becoming a hero, he didn't even know that that much building were burning every day. Yet, there was at least one, sometimes two per day.

His mouth now clean, he sighed. His account had been certified by Twitter a while ago, something he greatly despised. He found it funny when he decided to make an account. He even found it funny when some people tried to make fake accounts of him. It started to get less funny when he started to see fan accounts there and there. And it was definitely not funny at all when he got certified, earning him so many notifications a day that he barely could breath anymore when he was trying to chill on the app. He almost had an entire million of followers, looking at every single comment he wrote on the media.

He was **11, **for _fuck's_ sake.

Yes, maybe Katsuki was being a tad of a bad influence on Izuku's vocabulary, but still.

He closed Twitter, instead opening Whatsapp, searching for his friends' text. He saw that their group had a few messages in it, so he opened it. Nejire Hado, 12 years old, had quickly become a regular member of their group of friends. Not a surprise : she was a person full of life, funny, and easily likable. The green-haired boy even thought that the cause of him sleeping more was her. She was just too tiring to be around.

The texts were already from the past day, but Izuku didn't really worry about it. He had almost found a theory with Nezu, which had ended in him going home around midnight. After undressing and things like that, he had collapsed on his bed without looking a single time at his phone.

'_Kyoka : Anyone here wanna do something, tomorrow ? I think Izu doesn't have any training, so it would be fun. They have released a new film about illusions, or something like that.'_

_'Katsuki : What's the name ?'_

_'Kyoka : Now You See Me.'_

_'Katsuki : Seems like shit.'_

_'Nejire : I have a few friends who went to see it, apparently it's great ! Come on, Katsuki, I'm sure you'll like it !'_

_'Kyoka : Yeah, stop being an ass for around 10 seconds.'_

_'Katsuki : Fuck you, all of you !'_

_'Nejire : Welp, it seems we're all okay with that idea then ! We'll just wait for Izu' answer tomorrow. Have a good night.'_

_'Kyoka : GN.'_

_'Katsuki : Not tired, if anyone wants, I'm on counter strike.'_

Izuku smiled, knowing that it was possible that the blond never even stopped playing.

'Izuku : Seems good to me. Let's just meet up in front of the cinema at around 2 p.m.'

The boy didn't even close the app, that Katsuki immediately sent him a text.

'_Katsuki : Wanna play ?'_

_'Izuku : Didn't sleep ?'_

_'Katsuki : Between 1 a.m and 3 a.m, I'm good.'_

_'Izuku : Finishing my breakfast and coming.'_

The boy ate his cereals as fast as his body allowed him to, and stopped the TV. He washed his bowl, before going back to his bedroom. He launched his computer, called his friend on discord, and both started playing. When time reached 11 a.m, they stopped playing.

"Ugh, I stink. I'm going to take a shower, then eat. I'll see you later." just said Katsuki, leaving the call. The angel smiled, used to the bluntness of his best friend. He got up, thinking that maybe he should do the same. He left the room, going downstairs, only to see a text on the phone he left in the kitchen.

_'Dad : Went to a staff meeting_, _it_'_ll probably last the_ _entire day. Have fun._' It made the green-eyed boy smile, knowing that his father probably hadn't wanted to bother him while he was playing video games. He could play the act of the cold-hearted bastard with anyone, but not with Izuku. He was just too much of a sweetheart.

He stretched his wings, and Izuku thought that maybe it would be a good idea to go and fly around. He would probably not have the possibility to do it later, and while he did it everyday, flying never stopped being fun to him. He still had the best sensations, as if he did it for the first time.

He opened his front door, and with nothing but his short and t-shirt, started flying. He looked at all the citizens under him, oblivious that someone was just above them, and it made him laugh. However, this time, he wanted peace. He looked around him, and immediately decided that the forest he was seeing in the distance was the perfect place to go and fly. He had always loved the sensation of leaves touching him while he was flying barely above the trees.

He immediately dived toward the forest, the wind sliding over him. However, it was not cold, it was giving Izuku a hot sensation that he loved. Twirling around, dodging the group of birds, he quickly arrived to the forest. He dodged a few trees, before landing on the grounds. Usually, animals would come near him, intrigued by that strange creature with big wings. However, this time, it was completely desert.

Izuku frowned. What could have happened for the animals to hide ? Hunting was completely forbidden in this forest. Suddenly, he smelt it : the smell of something burning. He looked around, trying to find where it could come from, only to see a start of fire not so far from him. He immediately used his wings to get higher, and went to the place. When he arrived, some trees were burning.

The cause of it was a huge man with fire covering a lot of his body parts. A few meters away from him, a kid with white and red hair was heavily crying, clenching his burned right wrist on the ground. He was shaking, probably due to both pain and fear.

A flashback of Brawser flashed into Izuku's mind, and before he could control himself, the burning man was sent flying into a tree, by a powerful kick that surprised him. The green-haired boy immediately landed in front of the injured boy. The downed kid looked at him with pure stupefaction.

"Are you okay ?" quickly asked the angel, looking straight at the bi-haired boy. Said child, obviously too shocked to answer, just briefly nodded. Seeing that his injuries' were not too important, the green-eyed turned fully to the villain. The man was standing up, and Izuku suddenly froze.

This man wasn't supposed to be a villain at all.

"Endeavor..." he murmured. The press had always suspected the man to be related to villains, with that cold attitude of his. It was also without counting the fact that each year, the hero made many collateral damages, sometimes important ones. Of course, Izuku didn't believe a single second those rumors : a man sacrificing his life to being a hero, and number two, a villain ? It was just impossible.

But right there and now, his confidence in the man shattered. He didn't know the context of the situation, but he was sure of one thing : nothing could justify hurting a child.

From Endeavor's perspective, he recognized the angel too. All Might's apprentice. His flames roared in disgust, knowing that the prodigy of his _enemy_ was standing just in front of him, his guard up, and firmly decided to fight. The man had actually wanted to train his son, after seeing All Might do so with another child. Enji Todoroki's son, Todoroki Shoto, had to surpass All Might, but it couldn't be done if another person took the number one's spot. That's why he was in the forest : in a place where he could train his son.

"All Might's brat... What do I owe the pleasure ?" he slowly asked, looking straight into the eyes of the boy. Maybe, just maybe, if he pulled the intimidation card, the winged kid would lose the little courage he had, and fly away, back from where he came.

"I was merely exercising... However, I find myself helping a kid from a villain in a hero's costume..." replied the angel. The kid was not scared : he had learned that it only was an infinite source of pain. However, he was stressed. Really, _really, _stressed. In front of him was All Might's rival, a pillar of strength. Him ? He was just an eleven years old kid with ambitions and dreams.

His remark didn't seem to please the man at all.

"Oh... So you decided to be a hero, huh ? Let me tell you one thing, kid. Get out, now, and I'll forget about you. I have no business with you, and I don't want to have any. You see, I was merely training my son to be a hero, something you can't be. So, mind your own business, okay ?" he said, in an angry tone.

Izuku threw a side look to the kid next to him, only to read his face of pure fear. He looked back at the man, without saying a single word. Villain or hero, it didn't matter right now. This person was in the wrong, and words couldn't stop him. The frown on the man's face deepened.

"I guess you chose, then ?" he said. In response, swords made of light appeared all around the boy. Endeavor, blinded by his rage, let a fireball escape his hand, going at high speed toward the boy. The downed child screamed in terror, not only for him, but for the other kid, and closed his eyes in panic. However, the impact never came. When he opened his eyes, he met the most surprising thing he ever witnessed.

A wall of pure light was blocking the fire from approaching them. The flames were raging against the not so transparent obstacle, until they died. Izuku felt a drop of sweat fell down his face. He had a tiny advantage : fire was a beacon of light. It greatly reinforced his own Quirk. However, they were still strong, too strong, as expected from someone as powerful as endeavor, and Izuku was having a hard time blocking it.

As fast as he could, he threw his swords to the man, who easily dodged them, even with his massive body.

"This is what I hate about you ! What I hate about All Might ! You just can't mind your own business !" Yelled the pro hero with venom dripping from his words. He started running at Izuku, who used his wings to go back to the air. The man tried to punch the kid, but he managed to get out of Endeavor's range before being hurt. After that, he quickly threw three swords that were, once more, dodged by the hero.

Enji was drowning in his anger. Deep inside him, he knew that something was wrong. That, somewhere along the way, he fucked up. Both toward himself and the people around him.

But a quick look toward the angel, and he was back to the fight. He ignited his fist, ready to burn those wings to _ashes._ But, at the exact same timing he tried to launch his fireball, the fire around him vanished, as if it died. He looked up, only to receive a powerful kick in the head, making him fly a few meters away. He managed to land perfectly, and looked at the green-haired boy.

Endeavor had been a hero for years : he easily could recognize emotions, or read the body language or any person he was facing. And the child was terrified, that was the easiest thing to see. His body was shaking, he was sweating bullets, and one other little thing that the hero noticed was that he was bitting hard his lip. His guard was up, but in a wrong way. With those shaking arms, it was impossible for him to actually manage to block a direct hit, much less from the number two hero. But in his eyes, there was an emotion that Enji... lost a while ago.

His eyes contained no hatred, no angst, or no evil intentions. Just pure determination.

The feeling that something was wrong really started to make itself known within the number two hero.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you're gonna answer it. Why are you trying so hard ?" he asked, trying to calm himself. There was something happening in that fight, other than attacks just being thrown around. Enji could feel it. He didn't know yet, but the green-haired kid was doing something that the flame hero was feeling.

The kid didn't answer, instead, he just raised one of his arms, and as before, many swords appeared.

The pain became unbearable. When he looked at the angel, he could feel his heart clenching. The sensation of guilt was weighting him down, and he found himself musing about how all of this seemed like... He had already felt it ? He couldn't quite find when, but he knew that it was, somehow, a feeling he already used to understand.

The kid in front of him was hurting him, and not physically.

Reflexes came in : he was a hero. A fighter. He was trained to bear pain, and his different kind of schemes to take down All Might had forged him to fight anything. He could still control himself under it.

Pain came from actions. Either physical, or from any other source. The angel was not punching, or even touching him with his blades of that Quirk of his, so it was probably coming from an offensive aspect, or a passive of the Angel's Quirk. Knowing that, he had to check what was causing those emotions inside of him.

But to understand, he needed time. And if there was one thing that his Quirk could do, it certainly was gaining time. He ignited his right arm, noticing that the boy in front of him had stiffened. He still looked as scared as a rabbit, but he was no longer shaking. He was still standing there, waiting, and Endeavor knew from experience, that it could be because of multiple things.

The first possibility was that he was just standing there like an idiot, from fear, or lost in his thoughts. It was the least plausible one, as the kid had showed that he had a good grasp of his emotions, specially for his age.

The other possibility was that he could easily dodge an attack, which wasn't wrong either. He had already done it, after all. However, Endeavor never really tried to touch the kid, he just tried to evacuate his anger. But Enji did not want to kill the kid : he would be found anyways. This was All Might's apprentice, the second the medias or the man noticed the boy had disappeared, they would find him.

The third possibility was that he had another way to block the attack. There was that wall of fight that had appeared in first place...

Wait a few seconds...

When Endeavor had tried to launch the second fireball, his flames had died on his arms. Literally died, as if they were disconnected from the source, him. The man used his Quirk to make even more fire on his right arm, the flames gaining in intensity, and looking as if they were ready to burst into a raging inferno. The goal of the hero was to see on the boy's body language what he used to activate his powers.

And it worked wonderfully.

Izuku, as a natural reflex, used his eyes to erase the man's Quirk.

And Endeavor noticed it. The way his eyes suddenly became a bright red, when before, they were a shining green. Before the hero's Quirk could fully die, he used his left hand to slash the air, and create a brief wall of fire. As soon as he became invisible to the eyes of the boy, his right arm ignited fully again, making the man grin. He just realized that a lack of vision literally was the weakness of the angel.

Without any informations on the enemy, he couldn't use his eyes, he couldn't attack blindly, and he possibly couldn't dodge or make a wall in time.

And the pain weighing Enji's heart had disappeared. But...

When he thought about it, it felt like it had never disappeared. Like it was still somewhere in him, but not only because of the angel's Quirk...

It had been there for years.

The pain he felt within himself when he was trying to train his son. When he looked at his other children, who looked back at him with utter disgust in their eyes. When his wife went to her prison, the hospital... All of these emotions went back to his head, their similarities with this actual moment flashing in front of his eyes.

And he never saw the angel's attack come. Like the kid, he wasn't immune to the lack of vision.

The Angel appeared right in front of him, flying through the wall of flames at high speed. Enji's eyes widened, meeting the boy's ones. The determination was burning through his pupils, a grimace of pain from just meeting the flames on his face. His arm looked like electrified, but with white electricity and red electricity. The action came in a slow motion for the number two hero.

"An hero.. is someone that fights to protect the freedom of the others, not to take it !" yelled the angel, before punching the man right in the face.

As Enji was thrown away, everything appeared as clear as crystal to him. That determination in the boy's eyes, the pain he was feeling from following his ideology of being the best...

That punch also threw the flame hero a couple of years earlier. When him, too, fought for justice. When he fought against the people that deprived the others from love. When he fought against villain, to protect the innocents.

When he, too, fought to be a hero. When his only goal was not to be the best of the hero ladder, but to be the best in the people's hearts.

How far had he fallen ? When did his ideology of saving people shattered, leaving in his body a pale copy of Enji Todoroki ? A pathetic copy that went as far as to hurt his own family ?

Toya...

The tears of his children, of his wife. His cold sweat when he trained, all day and all night, to not be the best anymore, but to surpass All Might. Because yes, there was a huge difference between becoming the best, and between taking the number one hero spot from All Might.

He had become the thing he swore to destroy. It was his last thought before crashing into a tree.

Izuku remained there, standing like an idiot, panting. To defeat the hero, he had used One for All at a hundred percent in his right arm. He, too, needed time, mainly to check on the other kid. A simple blade of light could have maybe stopped Endeavor, but it wouldn't have lasted. Plus, there also was the possibility that his blade would have disappeared into the fire, which was a possibility, knowing how powerful his Quirk was.

His right arm was completely broken, not that he cared, or felt it, with the adrenaline flooding his veins. He turned to the downed kid, and smiled.

Shoto Todokori was feeling a bunch of new emotions. He knew that his father had been defeated, and was probably hurt... But this kid with wings had saved him. he looked at the green-haired boy, who was walking toward him. His arm was blue and purple from being broken, and to Shoto, it looked incredibly painful. The angel crouched next to him.

"Are you okay ?" he asked. The boy nodded, tears in his eyes. The green-eyed child gave him his not broken hand, waiting for the bi-haired kid to take it. The son of Endeavor advanced his, when suddenly, he froze. Izuku looked at him strangely, wondering just what was happening within the mind of the boy. Then, he heard a sound behind him, and he instantly turned himself.

Endeavor was getting up, barely injured. Except maybe a little mark, showing that Izuku lad landed his hit on the number two hero, he didn't look more injured than he did before the fight. His face didn't wear anger anymore. He was looking at the two boys with a calm expression, and his eyes had softened.

Only Shoto noticed those changes. Izuku was back into a state of panic. Without waiting for another second, blade of light appeared around him. Enji looked shocked that the boy was still going to fight, but took a defensive posture, without a single intention of harming the boy.

As Izuku tried to launch his blades, they all disappeared, and the angel felt an horrible pain rush to his head. The adrenaline disappearing, he suddenly felt all the efforts he did before, and their consequences.

He couldn't use Angel's Heart and One for All at the same time. No matter what he did, he just didn't manage to activate back his power. It was as if his Quirk had been disabled for a period of time. He also felt all the pain from his broken arm, and it was in no way enjoyable.

He felt tired. Too tired. Something that almost never happened to him before.

He was starting to falter, and he just didn't manage to get his body back under control.

"Hey, kid !" Endeavor yelled, not that Izuku heard it.

He fell unconscious, a single and last look to the bi-haired boy he had tried to save.

'_Sorry._'

* * *

Shoto looked at his father with an absent look. The boy had been standing in this room for at least an hour, waiting patiently for the angel to get up. Since the boy had fallen unconscious after his fight with Endeavor, the flame hero had been acting... Too softly. Far too softly for his own good.

They had left the forest, without him being trained more. They had taken the angel with them, and went back home as fast as they could. As soon as they arrived, he put the kid on a sofa, and asked for Fuyumi to try to see if he had any important damages, while he called some people. Except his broken arm, there only were a few burns and bruises on his body. The girl also checked on Shoto, while Natsuo ranted about how their father had went to far. He didn't only beat up Shoto, he got another kid into it as well.

Their father was standing outside of the house, obviously waiting for the people he called to arrive.

"I don't know who he thinks he is, but this time, I'm calling the police !" yelled Natsuo.

"Calm down, Nat' ! Shoto, could you please explain to us what happened ? I know you don't want to talk about your training sessions, but I think we really need to know more about this one." said Fuyumi, trying to calm down the tension in the air. Shoto just sighed : there was no escape once his sister was on something.

"I was training with father. That guy came and tried to help me. He fought with Endeavor and lost. I don't know anything else, really." he said. "Now, quiet, there are some people in front of the door."

The two oldest Todorokis in the room joined their little brother into staring through the window. There were a few people coming from the garden. An old looking lady, along with a human-mouse, and a whole group of people dressed in various uniforms. With them, a giant, that Shoto immediately recognized as...

"ALL MIGHT ?!" yelled Natsuo, Fuyumi and her youngest brother looking at the number one hero in pure astonishment. "Why is All Might in our garden ?!" asked the boy.

"And are the other people with him heroes as well ?" silently added the girl.

"Do you think they came for father ?" asked Shoto, almost hopeful.

"I think they're here for the kid you brought back with you, Shoto. He probably has to do something with the heroic world. Which doesn't really surprise me : after all, isn't he there because he tried to help you ?" answered his sister.

"Do you think he could be the angel the medias keep speaking about ? I mean, they wouldn't shut up about how a kid with wings was being personally trained by All Might, and even having his father as a hero." added Natsuo, scratching his nose with his hand, a common thing he did when he was thinking hard about something.

They watched, as the group of people entered the house. A few moments later, the heroes entered the room they were in, and they soon spotted the other kids. Some smiled at them, like that woman with raven hair and All Might, and some just remained stoic, like the man with black hair. A human mouse was the only one who spoke to them.

"Hello, young men ! And, young woman as well." he started with a smile to them. "I am Nezu, principal of UA, and you could say one of the uncles of this kid you see right there." He continued, pointing to the angel, who was still unconscious on the sofa. "Could you tell us his injuries, or for how long he had been in this state ?"

"He has a broken arm, but other than that, only a few burns and bruises. I don't know how long he's been unconscious, however." said Fuyumi.

"I'd say around an hour." silently added Shoto, making the principal nod.

"Thank you very much ! Endeavor, can we check up on Izuku ?"

"I don't see why you couldn't." simply added Endeavor. The old lady, that soon the kids recognized as Recovery girl, approached the angel. She quickly looked at his bruises, before nodding, and kissing him on the forehead.

"Nothing important. Yes, he must have felt a lot of pain when his arm broke, but I don't think that's the cause for him passing out. If I had to take a guess, the cause would be something related to his Quirk... Again." She said, glaring at All Might, who started to sweat a lot. Much to the confusion of the Todorokis, the black-haired man with goggles on his head joined the lady in glaring even more.

"I knew it was your fault." he stated.

"I wasn't even here !" defended All Might.

"No, I agree, it always is your fault." continued Recovery Girl. This time, the number one hero sulked into a corner of the room. The three kids of the house looked at themselves with pure confusion. The great All Might, being cornered by a group of other heroes ? unbelievable.

"When do you think Izuku will wake up ?" asked the mouse, only for Recovery girl to smile.

"In a few seconds I'd say."

The Todorokis, including Endeavor, looked at the woman as if she was crazy. The kid had passed out, had a broken arm before, had fought against the number two hero, was burned and bruised, and had just been healed, there was just no way he...

"Where the fuck I am ?"

"Language, brat."

They blinked. Once. Then a few more times. Then...

"What the fuck ?" asked Endeavor.

"Is everyone here going to swear until we can explain ?" asked Nemu, looking quite amused, as she watched the angel get up from the sofa he was lying on.

"Whew. Did anyone get the number of that goddam truck who rolled over me ?" Asked the green-haired boy, completely groggy.

"How are you getting up so fast after being healed by Recovery Girl ?" Asked the flame hero.

"I'm a fast-sleeper."

"That doesn't mean shi-..."

"Will you two calm down for a second, please ?" Asked Nezu. "Izuku, do you remember what happened before you passed out ?"

"Yeah. I was chilling outside, flying, went to the forest, heard a strange noise, went to see what it was and..."

Suddenly, he turned his head to Endeavor. His eyes flicked red, and he no longer wore that carefree face of his. Enji flinched, while the rest of the room looked at the angel with a lot of questions.

"And _that motherfucker_-" he said with his finger raised toward the man. "was doing something _far _from heroic."

"Endeavor ?" Asked Nezu, looking straight to the face of the man. He had already guessed, like the others, that Izuku had fought the hero, due to his burn marks. What they didn't know was why they fought.

"Guilty." Just answered the hero. Nezu nodded.

"Then I think it is better we speak about it, but only with adults I think. Izuku still has to rest, and the rest of your children don't have to hear this." Said the principal of UA, leaving the room. The rest of heroes followed him, leaving the three Todorokis and the youngest Aizawa alone.

They had left as fast as they had come.

The angel looked visibly still angry, but after taking a deep breath, he calmed down.

"And he thinks I'm gonna stay here without doing anything ?" Siltently asked the green-haired kid. He looked to the Todorokis, and smiled. "Hey there, my name is Izuku Aizawa. Could you please explain me what the fuck is happening ?"

Natsuo smirked, while Fuyumi softly smiled. Shoto just asked himself how was this kid doing to keep a smile after being injured, treated in a place he didn't know, and possibly surrounded by heroes.

"We don't know much either. After your fight with Endeavor, him and Shoto brought you here. He then called some people, and you woke up in the middle of them." Answered Natsuo.

"Those heroes are the UA staff, plus All Might I guess. One of them is my father, that's why they're here." Said Izuku, making the situation a bit more clear to the Todorokis. "I don't really know what they are going to do with Endeavor in private, but well."

The angel turned to Shoto. They both locked their eyes, questioning their lives and the outcome of this story. Shoto was kind of anxious, in a way. He felt incredibly bad for the other kid, who had gotten hurt because of-..

"Sorry for failing you."

"Huh-What ?"

"Back against Endeavor. I don't know what hour it is, but I failed pretty miserably to help you. I don't know what happened after I fell unconscious, obviously, but I hope he didn't hurt you more." said the angel, an apologetic smile on his face. Shoto blinked.

"Actually, you stopped him from doing more. When you fell, we directly took you back here. It must be around 4 p.m I'd say ?" answered the bi-haired boy. Izuku took his phone, that was next to his shirt, and sighed when he saw the hour.

"Fuck, I'm not going to like this right ?" rhetorically said the boy. He clicked a few times on his screen, and put the phone next to his ear. A few seconds later, a yell erupted from the phone, forcing him to get it away from his ear.

"IZUKU ! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ?" Asked Kyoka, and by the sound of her voice, on a scale of how mad she was, he would probably guess around 7/10.

"Geez', Kyoka, calm down please. My head still hurts, I don't need you as an hammer to punch it a little more." said the boy, trying to calm down the girl, which obviously didn't work.

"Calm down ? What the fuck happened !" she asked.

"Got into a fight with Endeavor, so my..."

"ENDEAVOR ?!" yelled Kyoka, and Izuku cringed again.

"It's a long story, but it seems like it ended better than I expected. Did you watch the film already ?" asked the green-haired kid, who really needed to change the subject of the discussion.

"We didn't. We were, and still are, waiting for you !"

"When is the next one ?"

"In around 30 minutes."

"Wait for me, I'm coming."

"Listen here you little shit, I am far from done with you...!"

Izuku ended the call before the girl could say anything else. She was going to beat the fuck out of him anyways, so why would he also get an earful of her fury through his phone ? He got up, stretching, before the girl of the Todoroki trio decided to put her hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't move like that. You are not injured anymore, but you need to rest..." she said, pensive, and the angel felt himself smile.

"Don't worry, I don't need it. That's a little gift from my Quirk." Answered Izuku. "My friends are waiting for me, after all. By the way, what are your names ?"

"Mine is Fuyumi Todoroki. That guy over there is Natsuo, and the youngest is Shoto." She said.

"I can eventually introduce myself." Playfully asked Natsuo, who had kind of forgotten about calling the cops. The number one hero in the same room as him maybe did influence him a little. Shoto just nodded to the boy, confirming what his sister said.

"In case you didn't hear, my name is Izuku. Izuku Aizawa. Do any of you wants to come to the cinema with me and my friends ? We'll be watching Now You See Me." asked the green-haired kid. It was a question the Todorokis were obviously not waiting for. The two oldest looked at themselves in confusion, while Shoto just looked perplexed.

"Not for me, sorry... I prefer to be at home, with so many heroes around." said Fuyumi.

"Same." added Natsuo.

"I would have liked to come, but I don't think my father would allow it." quietly said Shoto, surprising both of his siblings. Since when did the boy crave for friends ?

At this answer, Izuku's eyes shifted to a red color for a second, probably due to the burning sensation of hatred he was feeling right now toward the number two hero. He grinned, and maybe he was going to take advantage that both his father and All Might, with the little bonus of almost the entire UA staff, were right there.

"There are too many Todorokis in this room. Can I call you Shoto ? You can call me Izuku in return, I prefer it that way." asked the angel to the youngest kid. He nodded, agreeing. "Perfect, follow me. You _are_ coming to the cinema with us." he said, smiling to him.

Shoto felt... conflicted, and in many way. This boy, named Izuku, from what he understood, was too different from what he knew as his reality. Absolutely no shame in being awfully friendly, apparently had friends, and if he was going to carry on that promise of going to the cinema with Shoto, then far too independent for a boy of his age. But, if you didn't count his sister and brothers... brother, then he was the first person to actually be that friendly to him.

Could he trust that boy ?

He hoped he could.

"Sure. Lead the way." answered Shoto. He avoided his family's eye contact, and followed the angel, who was making his way through the house. They arrived in front of a closed door, and the green-haired kid didn't waste a single second before opening it. Inside, the heroes were talking together, and when every single head turned to him, he said :

"I'm going to the cinema with Kyoka, Katsuki, Nejire, AND Shoto." he said, looking straight at Endeavor, who didn't even blink. Izuku smiled a bit. "Anyone wants to come ?"

"No, thank you Izuku." smiled Nezu. Every person looked at Endeavor, knowing perfectly that the angel was waiting for a reaction from the number two hero. But the hero didn't look displeased, or even annoyed. He just...

"Tell Shoto to take money from the kitchen's second drawer. There should be more than enough to pay the cinema and drinks."

Okay, he didn't react like anyone expected him to. Shoto would have loved to stand there, for like half an hour, trying to understand what happened. But fortunately, an angel grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along.

Shoto laughed for the first time in a while when Kyoka managed to land a solid hit on Izuku, knocking him against the floor.

He found himself agreeing with Katsuki most of the time, even if the two were the perfect definition of opposition.

He found himself relying on Nejire to buy the drinks, like he would with his older sister.

And in the end, he couldn't be more grateful to Izuku. Because he may have '_failed_' at saving him, as he pretended, but he had offered him so much more.

He even cried when his mother took him in her arms that night.


	4. Differences between bright and bright

All for One sighed, as he displayed once more his results.

They were good, great even. However, they were far from enough.

Experiment 387. Supposed to be a simple Nomu. A creature that would only achieve its purpose of following his orders.

However, the three Quirks he wanted to insert in the Nomu merged, creating something far more dangerous than what he hoped to get.

Quirk #1 : Floral Body. A power that allowed the human body to create plants on itself. Those plants weren't really vegetables, as per say. They were a mix of muscles and leaves, and it was far from beautiful to watch.

Quirk #2 : Propagation. A Quirk that allowed the user to spread his entire being on what was around him. For the initial user, it wasn't that useful. However, to All for One, it was _great._ His goal was to make the Nomu able to spread the different muscles he would create with Floral Body around him. It still didn't show that much potential, but the third Quirk was the key.

Quirk #3 : Raisonance. The Quirk made the user capable of making his different body parts interact with himself, even after an accident, like an arm being cut. As long as the arm wasn't damaged in any way, it would still respond to the host, as if it didn't leave its body.

It was with those three Quirks that the meaning of the Nomu took all of its sense. Floral body would allow the Nomu to create muscles, that he would spread with Propagation. That thing done, he would be able to control the muscles with Raisonance.

What All for One didn't know, was that Raisonance... _evolved._ The creature showed that the plants/muscles could interact with himself, in many way.

They could transport the monster away, under the condition that he had also placed muscles at the places he wanted to go. It acted as if it could teleport the user. However, a link would be created between the portals : it would dissolve the area the monster had selected, and would create a different version of reality that only _him_ could enter.

And All for One just couldn't understand how it worked. Because, if he found out, his powers would be improved by a huge margin.

"I need a break." said the man to himself, getting up from the chair he was on. This project was something huge, he just couldn't afford to waste it with a lack of motivation or a lack of focus.

He walked up to a door next to his, and entered what looked like a living room. For a villain hideout, it was kind of cozy. On one of the sofas, a blue-haired teenager was playing a video game. He paused when he noticed the man enter the room.

"How is it going ?" he asked, simply checking up on the progress made. The man chuckled, walking to a coffee machine.

"We're making good progress, but I need the doctor to check up on a few things. Unfortunately, he's still at work."

"You should just ask him to stay here all day. You have enough money to pay him."

"I do, but what we need is a cover. A doctor disappearing like that, or even just closing its work place, would be too suspect."

"You kidnap people, and that isn't suspect already ?"

"We kidnap people from the Underground, the government doesn't care much about them. Frankly, I think they would prefer them all _dead._ In a way, we're helping them."

"If only they knew."

"Indeed." laughed the man. He took a mug, and filled it up with coffee. "Tonight, the nomu should be doing his first mission. We'll see about the results."

"That's good to know."

The room filled itself in a comfortable silence. After a while, the man sat next to the teenager.

"Tomura, have I ever told you the story of a fallen angel ?" he asked, closing his hands, arms on his knees.

The blue-haired boy looked at him with confusion, clearly surprised about the topic of the question.

"A fallen angel ? I don't think you ever did..." he answered. The man sighed.

"One day, a child was born. A true blessing to the world. A powerful creature, smart, and gifted in every way a man could imagine. A child so, _so_, bright, that there was no doubt on how important he would be to the world."

He marked a pause.

"This child... was not human. A mix of science, genetics, and luck. Soon, the kid revealed himself to be an angel. A man with wings, strange powers, and a mind so sharp that most beings envied him. But, as he grew up, he became their leader, their guiding light. The idol that every generation hoped to be able to reach."

As he said that, Tomura realized how old the man was. In the position, and that tone of voice, his teacher and master looked more tired than ever.

"But, There always is something going wrong on the path to glory. The angel, facing criminals and pure evil beings, became corrupted. To the price of his purity, he continued bringing peace to the people around him. Soon, he became a corrupted creature, lost, and questioning his existence in the immense world that was his."

He laughed : a bitter chuckle that made the teenager shiver. He knew that there was something to decipher behind that story : his teacher never told stories for the sake of their scenario. There was a moral, something that Tomura could need later.

"Tomura, I'll let you answer this. When this downed man, hoping to redeem himself in the others, tried to speak to them, how do you think they reacted ?"

The teenager huffed. He knew the outcome of the question. He knew it by heart : after all, it had been his case.

"They abandoned him."

"_Exactly._ They left him to die, alone, disgust in their voices and mistrust in their eyes." He looked up to the ceiling. "The angel perished, devoured by his powers, drowning in his own guilt."

He got up, and walked to the door his laboratory was behind. He stopped right in front of it, and merely turned his head to the teenager.

"What I want you to know, Tomura, is that there always is something to gain from a downed angel. If by luck, or not by luck, you one day cross path with a man like this, don't let him down. It only is with the people that went through the same thing than you, that you can both be reborn, and shine, in the way you want to."

He left, letting the blue-haired kid wonder about everything that had been said.

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu was a bright child. More than a bright girl, she was a prodigy, and she knew it perfectly. Her memory was perfect, something many people would dream of, and she had high deductive skills which easily put her as the star student of her class. However, it didn't really last for long : being first in class, I mean.

Because Momo Yaoyorozu was a bright child, she understood fairly quickly that people weren't born equals.

People often told themselves than the rich ones were the persons who lived the best. In a way, it was certainly true : money gave Momo many things. She came from a very rich family, with both parents at the top of the Yaoyozoru Industry, and they were without a doubt two of the richest people in Japan. Since being a baby, Momo always got the best.

She wanted school supplies ? Sure, just name it. She wanted paper ? Perfect, the delivery man was there in 30 minutes. Food ? A three stars chief was in the kitchen. A piano to learn small melodies ? Then take that Steinway and sons grand piano.

But... Being the daughter of rich persons also was a curse. Every time, the other children would follow the same path. For a child, she was absolutely beautiful, and a single look at her promised that with a bit of time, this girl would be one of the most beautiful women in Japan, easily. Her Quirk was also super cool !

That Quirk... Momo loved it, and yet hated it with a passion. She couldn't think of something better : she could create any object, or material, as long as it wasn't alive. It was a power that went fairly well with her marvelous intellect. She would impress the others, they would become friends... And then they would know about her money.

She offered the most expensive gifts. Every day, after school, a private driver in a limousine would come and get her. She lived in a mansion that had such a gigantic garden that you could get lost in it. And finally, she wore expensive clothes that were from the finest marks from all around the world.

To the other kids, it was disgusting, not that the black-haired girl didn't understand them. It probably was like watching something do everything you did, but in better. She had the best grades, she had no physical imperfection, she was rich, and her Quirk was one of the best.

Quickly, she became the bullied girl.

They would speak behind her back. They would prank her. The most sickening thing that ever happened was parents telling their children to become friends with her, because of her money. She watched, as those other kids came to her with sick expressions, pretending to like her.

Absolutely, utterly, and horribly disgusting.

She was so bright that she was nine, when her parents took her out of school because of the bullying she was facing. They decided that she could learn on her own, far away from the menace that were the others student.

Momo only wanted to live and learn like the normal people. But because of those normal people, she had to act and grow up like the rich kid she was. She was Momo Yaoyorozu, the heiress of the Yaoyorozu family, and it was better for everyone if she stayed that way.

She would pass her days learning, expending her already amazing knowledge. She would learn by heart the recipes of any object she could create, transforming her into a literal weapon that could create almost anything. She would work on her physique, making sure that her body stayed perfect. She would do sport...

But she was lonely. So lonely. _Too _lonely. Her parents tried hard to make her find new friends, but the girl was damaged. She had understood how unfair the world was. She wanted nothing to do with the others anymore.

Until that day.

* * *

"Momo ?"

"Yes ?"

"We need to tell you something."

The black-haired girl, now twelve years old, was lying on her bed, when her two parents entered the room. They were in business suits, something the girl was very aware of. Her parents would meet another group of important people, another couple. Momo didn't really care : She had seen tons and tons of people who wanted to partner with her parents. It never changed, and it would never change.

"Sure, go ahead." she answered, closing the book she was actually reading. She looked at her phone, noticing it barely was 2 P.M.

"As we told you, some ... friends, are stopping by to talk business. I know you don't really mind, but today is different. It is really important business, and we will probably speak with those people for the rest of the day. We won't probably see each others for the rest of the afternoon, or even tonight." her father started. The black-haired girl only nodded, not really understanding where they were going.

"And you see, it is so important that we took pro heroes to protect us for the day." added her mother. Momo's eyes widened : now that was something new. Usually, they would speak business and be done with it.

"Is there something I must know about those heroes ? Plus, why would heroes act as bodyguards ?" she asked.

"Because the persons we will be speaking are from the government. More precisely, from the heroic department. That's why heroes will make sure that we all stay safe. Don't worry, they are three underground heroes, and are very capable. They are, without a doubt, some of the best. They should not be a problem to you. However, one of them has a child." continued her father.

"Don't tell me I'm going to babysit him." said an horrified Momo. Her parent's eyes widened instantly.

"No, absolutely not !" said her mother. "In fact, he should be around your age. Not, what we really wanted you to know is that, maybe you should try to speak with him. You know, befriend him ?" finished her mother.

That really surprised Momo. She could not understand that decision from her parents, really. They had tried, again and again, to make her socialize with other children. And every single time, it failed miserably.

"Why would a child of a hero be there ? Shouldn't you be against a kid interfering with the possible heroes or your business ?" she asked, decided to know what happened for her parents to take that decision.

"Yes, maybe. But, we've heard that like you, he is a prodigy. He left school to train to become a hero, and from what we've seen, he's a very mature boy who only wishes the best for everyone. You maybe even saw him on the web..." hesitantly said her father. He didn't want to make his daughter angry by accident : in the Yaoyorozu family, women were downright _scary_.

"I'll try, but I can't promise you anything. You know how it goes with other kids, specially boys." said the girl. Her parents nodded.

"That's all we ask. When he'll be there, he will directly come to your room. We will make sure he finds his way." said her mother. "Have fun, Momo." she softly smiled, leaving the room. Her father approached his daughter, kissed her on the forehead, and left too.

The youngest Yaoyorozu looked at them go, before she sat on her bed. She just wondered what person could be that other kid. There was no doubt in the girl's mind that he would be attracted to her money, like all of the others. Deep inside her, she hoped that he wouldn't. It had been a long time since she had a conversation to another kid of her age, and truth to be told, she didn't like being that lone for so long. Of course, there was a ton of people working in the mansion who she could speak with, but none of them were her age, sharing the same passions.

She sighed. What if he was just another one of those kids ? One of those who would mock her ?

She continued thinking about that, until she was forced out of it by a knock on the door. A quick look at her phone told her that it already was thirty minutes later than when her parents went to see her. Did she really lost herself in her thoughts for that long ? She quickly got up, but slowly walked to the door. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Behind, was without a doubt the brightest kid she ever met. Literally. His hair were both a black and white shade of green. His eyes were shining like emeralds exposed to the sun. He was wearing a completely black hoodie, except for the strings which were white, and on his torso in white letters, the word "Hoodie". He also wore a completely black jogging, and finally his clothes finished with a pair of white baskets. But it clearly wasn't the most important thing about him.

He had wings. Two actuals, gigantic, pure white, wings. She blinked once, then many times, to finally notice that he also had an aureole.

Okay, did she eat anything nasty during dinner ?

The boy in front of her just looked at her with amusement in his eyes. He then bowed, and while she was still thinking, he gently took her hand. It snapped her out of her thoughts, again, and watched as he softly kissed her knuckles. He then let the hand drop, and got up. With a smile as bright as the sun, he introduced himself.

"Hello, Miss Yaoyorozu. My name is Izuku Aizawa. I don't know if you are aware, but I am supposed to spend the afternoon, and possibly the evening, in your company. It is a pleasure to meet you !" he grinned, only for the black-haired girl to blush. the boy in front of her was fairly beautiful, specially for their age. He was almost as tall as her, which already was something special, since she was fairly tall for her age.

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu. It also is a pleasure to meet you, mister Aizawa." she answered.

"Please call me Izuku... Mister Aizawa is for my father... I'd rather enjoy being a kid for the moment." he said. Momo nodded. The kid seemed to be awfully friendly, but she couldn't really refuse him when he just introduced himself.

"I can do that, Izuku. Come, don't stand there all day." she said, letting the boy enter her room. It didn't start that bad, but it still could go wrong. He thanked her, and entered the room.

Momo noticed that he was looking all around himself, analyzing the room with a soft smile on his face. She grew suspicious : was he searching for anything ?

"Excuse me, Izuku, but are you searching for anything ?" she asked hesitantly. He looked surprise for a second, before quickly denying that theory.

"No, absolutely not, don't worry ! I wanted to try to find your hobbies by looking around your room, but the only things I see are books and expensive decorations." he said, laughing. Momo blushed, for a reason she didn't really know.

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of a lame person..." she started, only to be interrupted by the winged boy.

"Nobody is lame, Miss Yaoyorozu. It is not because you display your hobbies everywhere that you are an interesting person, or it is not because your room has four walls, a bed and a door that it makes you boring. Everything is there, and there." he said, pointing to his heart, and then at his head. He winked at her. "If we could maybe introduce each others more seriously, I'm sure we'll find a lot of things to talk about." he added.

Momo looked at the boy, almost stupefied. She wouldn't explain it, but in a way, those words were inspiring. She knew those paroles were only that ; words. But she was almost convinced that the boy genuinely wanted to know her.

Or maybe she really just was too lone.

"Sure. Let's have a seat, it will be easier." she said, sitting on her bed. The boy silently pointed to a chair, and seeing that Momo nodded, he took it and sat in front of her.

"May I start ? I think it would be easier." he said, still smiling. Momo nodded again. "As I said, I am Izuku Aizawa. I'm almost twelve. I have a lot of hobbies I'd say : almost everything interests me. But, I'd put a plus on hero work, sport, reading, listening to music and probably playing video games." he added.

"Listening to music, you don't play any instrument ?" asked the ponytail girl in wonder.

"I do, piano and guitar to be exact. But you know, I'm not that good in music. One of my best friends' parents are famous musicians : every single time I go to their house, they show us just how good they are with their art. She is the one that almost forced me to play an instrument : I'm pretty sure she had great plans for me, but I don't quite meet her expectations." he said with the smile that he didn't lose since he entered the room.

Momo chuckled.

"I also play piano, but I don't think I'm that good either. For my other hobbies, I'd say reading too. I also like sport..." she said.

"See ? We have almost the same hobbies ! If you call yourself lame, then so I am !" grinned sheepishly Izuku, making Momo laugh. It had been her first real laugh in a long time. "I'd also say that one of my other favorite hobbies is flying, but I don't think that's really everyone's passion." continued the angel.

Momo nodded, looking in wonder at his wings.

"That is very true. It must be awesome to be able to fly with your own wings." she said. She kind of even envied him. Those wings, plus the aureole, gave him a sort of angelic aura that she guessed was pretty easy to live with. Flying was another really cool ability : She even thought that if she had the same, she could have been able to fly above the rest of her schoolmates, and never be bothered.

"It is. I don't really like to brag about it, but it is something that makes me feel light." he added with a soft smile. Momo could only smile back : She really didn't know why, but something in the angel's smile made it contagious.

"Freedom is something I always dreamed of." started Momo. "Flying... It must feels like the taste of Freedom. I don't really know how to explain that, but it literally is..."

"The symbol ?" asked Izuku, earning a nod from Yaoyorozu. "Yes, sometimes, people make the same link. But, as strange as it sounds, if you fly around aimlessly, you don't really feel free."

"What ?"

"Being free... That is not something I am interested in. Freedom takes its own definition with every single different person, and to me, an aimless life is a goal I don't strike for." finished the angel. For a lone second, his smile faltered, almost as if he wanted to say something else. Momo looked at him, but he just shook his head, as if he agreed with himself. "But let's not take about me anymore, I am pretty obvious. Let's learn more about you !" He added with a grin. Momo smiled, and dropped the subject. Maybe he would tell her on his own.

So they continued to chat, the hero kid doing his best to make the girl smile, and said girl smiling. After a while, Momo felt like something had changed between them. She smiled more easily at him, she even laughed a few times. The angel was, without a doubt, the strange person kind. He always cracked jokes, even when he shouldn't, but as time passed, the black-haired girl felt like she became more and more receptive to his actions. When he said something that would make her doubt before, she know smiled along.

She didn't know if it was because the boy was a a social and people magnet, or because she had been alone for so long.

A growl interrupted both of the kids, and Momo blushed hard when he realized it came from her stomach. She looked at Izuku, who was frozen, before a grin slowly appeared on his face.

"I'm pretty sure even Katsuki's stomach don't growl that loud." he said with an absolute shit-eating grin. The girl blushed even harder : she didn't know that "Katsuki", but she was a hundred percent sure that it wasn't _really_ a compliment.

"Yes, I may have skipped lunch today. I was kind of busy reading..." answered the girl. The angel only laughed.

"You should go and find something to eat : I can even bring something from the city if you want, I just need to go, and before you'll know it, I'll be back." offered Izuku.

"Don't worry, I'll just go and grab something in the kitchens." Said the girl, getting up. She started to leave, but stopped at the door, when she noticed that the angel didn't move. "Do you, uhm, wanna come ?"

The boy smiled, getting up.

"Sure !"

They left together the room, and walked to the kitchens. Well, Momo walked to the kitchen. Izuku just followed her, looking all around him like he did in the girl's room. When they met anyone working in the mansion, the angel would salute them with a grin, something that annoyed a bit Momo. Yes, she hoped that he would have acted like that only with her, but she knew that she couldn't really blame him. Like the heroes, he had been employed by her parents, so it was just normal for him to greet any person of the mansion equally.

They quickly arrived to the kitchen. She grabbed a sandwich out of a fridge, since the mansion's staff always made sure that there was something to eat if the girl was hungry. Which was kind of frequent, her quirk using her lipids to work. She then made her way to the living room, where she sat on a sofa. Izuku followed her, and sat on another sofa in front of her.

"So, Izuku, can I ask you another question ?"

"Sure, miss Yaoyorozu, go ahead." he replied with a smile.

"Why are you here ? Don't misunderstand me, it's not that I don't like you, but it is kind of surprising for a child to work with pro heroes." she asked. Izuku just nodded.

"To be quite honest, I don't think I was supposed to be there. My father came to me like a few days ago, saying that I should come, and that it apparently was a request from your family. I don't really understand why, to be completely honest, but I decided I would take the opportunity."

"So, my parents asked for you to be here ?"

"I guess ? I mean, I don't really know..." added a confused Izuku, his face wearing a thoughtful expression. Momo nodded.

"And... Why do you try to be a hero ?" she simply asked. "It isn't the easiest job around there. Plus, it's dangerous, and not the most rewarding..."

"In my opinion, it is quite the opposite. Yes, maybe it is not the easiest job, but nothing worth doing is easy. The pay may not be worth the risks, but it is by far the most rewarding job : every smile, every 'thank you', and every life I can save is a treasure I will always keep." he simply answered with a smile. He then shrugged. "I guess I just like to help people !"

Momo nodded, lost in thoughts. This definitely wasn't the answer she was expecting from the boy. She surely waited for something along the lines of _'I want to be number 1_' or '_I want to be famous'_. For some reason, she felt herself open up a bit more to the angel.

"Hey, Izuku ?

"Yes, Miss Yaoyorozu ?"

"Please just call me Momo."

Izuku grinned and nodded. "Sure thing, Momo !"

If the boy had been completely polite, he would have asked if she was sure. First names were something important in Japan, and yet he just didn't seem to care. Momo Internally smirked : The boy was so carefree, easy-going and literally just a bunch of joy, that it was quite easy to live around him. Maybe she'll even ask for his phone, who knows, they will maybe be able to become friends ?

As she took the last bite of her sandwich, the lights of the entire room turned of, and a growling sound was heard. The only remaining light around them was Izuku, who with his wings and aureole, still acted as a sort of uncharged lamp.

"_Shit_." hissed the boy. He got up as fast as he could, his eyes still glowing like emeralds, and Momo found the situation pretty funny.

"You are incredibly _bright,_ Izuku." she said, trying not to laugh. However, her amusement died fairly quickly when she noticed he wasn't responding to her at all, and was entirely focused on something. She tried to listen, too, only to hear a sound that almost immediately made her flush white.

A low, but menacing, growling sound.

"What it that ?" she whispered, entirely new to those kind of situations.

"Doesn't seem human. Could be an emitter Quirk, from anyone really. But by the situation we are in, and the noises that thing make, I'd say it doesn't want to have a nice and relaxing chat with us." answered the boy. He had switched from that loving idiot to a soldier-like person, and that change alone made Momo feel uneasy about the whole thing.

Izuku walked to the door of the living-room, his entire body still being the only source of light. Momo noticed that he was glowing less and less brightly as time went on, and she couldn't help but switch from a state of uneasy to a state of fear. She quickly walked to him, almost running, and she grabbed his arm. The boy didn't flinch, or didn't even look her way, still completely focused on the sounds around him.

"Izuku, what's going on !" she asked once more, this time on the verge of panic.

"Villain attack. We have to get the fuck out of here, and fast." he answered. He took her under one of his wings, and started walking slowly into the corridor, close to a wall. Momo just followed, still attached to his arm, the wing above her giving her a sense of protection.

When she thought about it, she didn't even hear any of the personal from the mansion. It was as if, suddenly, every single person had decided to make a joke.

She really hoped it was, because she didn't want to think about why they wouldn't be making any sound. Plus, it just wasn't funny.

A sort of walking noise stopped her from thinking more. Izuku completely stood still, and looked around him. He quickly spotted another room, and ran into it, Momo still under his wing. He hided behind the door, with just enough space to see what happened in the corridor.

A creature was slowly walking through the corridor, growling with each step he took. It looked humanoid, even if there frankly was nothing human about it. It was probably around 9 to 10 foot tall, its legs and chest was doing most of his body. His body looked like a sort of mix between muscles and plants, even if Izuku could see something looking like a rib cage. The creature was also fairly skinny. Its head didn't look like it had any eyes, nor a mouth. But for a brief second, it seemed to open, like a sort of carnivore plant.

Izuku was pretty sure it could have been taken from any horror game or movie.

The creature continued walking down the corridor. It stopped when it reached the place next to the door, and Izuku felt Momo stiffen next to him. Apparently, she had seen the monster.

The creature reached the door, still walking slowly. Momo started to move, only for Izuku to grab her arm firmly. She looked at him with fear, only to notice that he was dead-serious, and not moving an inch. His eyes flicked to her, and softened.

'**_Trust me._**_' _he mouthed. The black-haired girl lost herself in the emerald eyes of the boy, seeing his determination, and she nodded. She pressed herself as hard as she could against him, and closed her eyes. Izuku passed his arm around her shoulders, with his wing above her.

The creature put its head just in front of the door, and started screeching. Izuku still didn't move, but his grip on the girl got stronger, and a pearl of sweat dropped from his front.

The head of the monster opened, revealing the entire of its inside, which was its mouth. A few drops of saliva almost touched the boy, but he remained still. Finally, the mouth of the monster closed itself, and the creature started to leave. The duo waited for a long minute, hoping that the creature wouldn't turn toward them and change his mind. But it left, and both let a sigh escape their mouth.

Izuku looked at Momo.

"Listen, Momo. With no luminosity, my Quirk is almost ineffective. I don't what was this thing, but it seems to have a mind of its own. What we need is to avoid it at any cost, and find the exit. I know it's scary, but you're the only one who knows the build, so you'll need to lead the way." he muttered, and the girl nodded. The girl widened her eyes.

"You need luminosity ?" she asked. The angel nodded, and the girl closed her eyes.

They needed lamps, and that was a thing she could produce. She focused on the palm of her hand, and started to create a lamp torch out of nothing. Izuku looked at her with amazement until the end of the process, before taking it. He clicked on a button, and the lamp light up. Momo created another one as fast as she could.

"My Quirk is called creation. I can create at the cost of my lipids anything that isn't living, but I need to know the recipe. I learned about how to create a lamp over a year ago, when there was no electricity in the house." she said.

"Amazing..." muttered the boy, making the girl blush. "Anyways, we need to be careful. This thing is still roaming around, and there could be others. I don't think it's sensitive to light, as I didn't see any eye on it. However, he definitely feels movements and sounds, and he could possibly smell fear, like any kind of predator. Understood ?". he asked. Momo just nodded. "Let's go then."

The two kids left the room, making the less noises they could. It was at that moment that Izuku really hated his wings : they were heavy, and it was hard not to make sounds while he walked, plus, they always ruffled against a wall, or feathers made sounds by touching themselves.

With much more light, they noticed that things looking like the creature's body were spreaded all around the place, making noise.

"Don't touch it. I'm pretty sure he'll know where we are if we do." warned Izuku. Momo nodded again, making her way around the plant-like obstacle.

The main door of the mansion wasn't that far, and even while slowly walking, they reached it pretty quickly. However, the whole door was covered in the plant-like obstacle, with a hole in the middle. Through the hole, they could see a blury version of the outside. There were cops, a bunch of heroes, and...

"Mom, dad !" almost yelled Momo. However, they were looking at the door, as if they didn't see her.

As if, that sort of hole didn't even exist.

She approached it, but her parents continued to look through it. They never noticed her.

"I don't think they see you." said Izuku. "I think this is some kind of portal, and I'm sure we have to go through it. I'll let you go first, so if anything happens, I can grab you and pull you backwards. Okay ?" he said, with a little smile on his face. She agreed, feeling more confident after Izuku's soft smile, and went to the portal. She passed her arm through the portal, and the persons behind it seemed to look surprised, and approached it.

"Izuku, I think it works !" she almost yelled, delighted. Izuku softly laughed.

But suddenly, they heard an horrible shriek, and a feminine voice yell in terror, and/or possibly, _pain. _Momo stopped, and looked at the boy.

"I'll go and help her. Go through the portal." said the angel, looking determined. The black-haired girl though for a second, before answering, looking resolved.

"No, I'll help you too. I won't let you down here."

"Momo, my task is to protect you in case something like this happens. Sorry, but you're completely wrong if I think I'll let you come with me." he added, quite fast. "We are losing time. I need you to prevent the heroes, and the cops : they need to stay away from the house. Worse, we don't know what happened to the mansion in the '_real world_'. Please."

She didn't know what made her crack, the lack of courage, or the puppy eyes of the angel, but she agreed to leaving.

"Stay safe, okay ?" she asked, with tears in her eyes. The green-haired kid smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go."

Another shriek, this time more powerful than the other one, was heard, as Momo entered through the portal. The last thing she saw was Izuku running toward the noises, his wings following behind him with each step he took.

* * *

The heroes and cops were waiting around the Yaoyorozu Mansion, looking at the fire with worry. Everyone except three people were safe and out, while the status of the three others remained unknown.

"Cause of the fire ?" asked Eraserhead.

"Unknown." answered the policeman. Next to him, two other heroes, Midnight and Vlad King, plus the Yaoyorozu couple, were listening with rapt attention. "However, allow me to doubt that it was an accidental one."

The pro hero nodded. "Anything that could be saved ?"

"Not a single thing. At least, for the moment. The flames are way too intense for us to get through. Endeavor should be on his way, but we can't guarantee that he'll be there shortly."

"Any people missing ?"

"With the list you gave us of all the people that should be here tonight, yes, three individuals are missing."

"Names ?"

"Ella Windlost, Izuku Aizawa and Momo Yaoyorozu." answered the cop.

"I don't want anyone leaving the site. I want every single person to be questioned about what they were doing in the house ten minutes before the start of the fire."

"Yes, Eraserhead !"

The cop left, giving orders left and right. The two Yaoyorozus were incredibly worried for their daughter, one of their maid, and the boy. Midnight put her hand on the shoulder of the wife, an encouraging smile on her face.

"I'm sure that they'll all be fine." she said.

"And how can you be so sure ?" asked her husband, quite angrily.

"Because I'm pretty sure that your daughter is with my son, and he'd die before not saving her." simply added Eraserhead, making both parents freeze. One look at the man was enough to say that even if he wasn't showing it, he was worried.

"I..I'm sorry-..." tried the man.

"Don't be. I trust that kid as if I trusted myself. You'll have your daughter back before the end of this event."

As he said that, the front door he was looking at started to make strange loud noises. A sort of flower like thing started to reveal itself on the door, leaving the people looking at it speechless.

"Don't approach that thing !" yelled Erasedhead, running to the door. Behind him, Midnight and Vlad followed.

They looked in horror, as an arm appeared from the flower.

"Pull it !" yelled the man of the Yaoyorozu couple.

"Don't !' yelled back Vlad King, not even looking at him, still focused on the flower.

"_Why ?"_

_"_You want the arm, or the person behind it ?!"

And so, they watched in terror, for about a whole minute, looking at the arm that sometimes moved. The hand closing itself had been its last movement, before something seemed to appear from behind the arm. In a second, a whole body fell from the plant, a black-haired girl.

Momo Yaoyorozu.

People rushed to help her stand up, and to get her away from the plant.

"Momo, are you okay ?!" asked her mother. However, the girl completely ignored her, and turned to the nearest hero, which happened to be Eraserhead.

"We have to go back ! Izuku is still there !" she said quickly. The hero made a sour face, before asking :

"What happened ?"

"We were in one of the living room, I was eating, we were just talking, and then the lights turned off and a sort of monster-"

"Calm down." said another hero, gently taking her arm. "We can't understand everything with how fast you are going."

The girl took a deep breath.

"I-.. I don't even know what really happened. One second, everything was fine, and the next one, we were like stuck in a different version of the mansion. Everything was dark, without light, but I managed to create lamps, and I guess Izuku was kind of like a lamp too. However, as we tried to... 'escape ?', we found out that there were some kind of muscles/flowers, and a monster made in those things. Izuku managed to hide us, and calm me down so it wouldn't find us, and we passed through him. As we were about to leave, we heard a scream, and the monster shrieking. Izuku told me to leave, and he went toward the scream..."

It only was at that moment that she noticed that the mansion was on fire.

"But, how..." she mumbled. It was enough for the eldest Aizawa.

"Everyone back off ! Be ready to act when two people, possibly dramatically injured, drop down from that thing !" he said, giving orders right and left.

Momo was led away by her parents and a female hero.

"But, we need to go and help Izuku !" said the black-haired girl. The hero smiled sadly.

"We can't. We don't have any informations on what could happen inside of that different version of your home, specially if there are monsters, as you said. We just can't lead a group of people inside of that thing. And trust me, it is as painful for me than for you, for Izuku is my nephew." she said. She then nodded to the parents of the girl, before going back to the front of the mansion.

"Momo, are you okay...?" asked her mother. Her daughter was, very obviously, perturbed. She had never seen her that down, even when she was betrayed by her friends years ago.

"I am, but he is not...!" said the girl. Her father interrupted her.

"Momo, I am sure he is fine right now." said her father. "He has been trained for those kinds of situation. You are not." he said. The girl seemed to falter for a second.

"I know... But it doesn't make me the less worried." she added.

"From what I understood, he managed to calm you enough so you could be ignored by the monster you spoke about ?" asked her mother.

"Yeah... Apparently, he said the monster didn't have eyes. If I follow Izuku's theories, he thought that maybe he could smell sensations from living beings, and that maybe it had smelled, or heard us. He managed to calm me down when the monster was inches from his own face. Then, the thing left, probably having lost our tracks." She thought for a second, and horror appeared on her face. "Or he left toward the other living being that smelled more like fear than us..." she added painfully.

The two parents made a frown, understanding what she meant.

"Is anyone missing ?" asked the girl.

"Ella." answered her father. Momo's heart sank.

The atmosphere was far too heavy for the two parents to handle. Their daughter looked more and more depressed every second, and they had to do something about it. However, fate seemed, as always, to have other plans.

People started to yell in front of the mansion, and the family turned to see what was happening.

Two people fell down the hole, and they just couldn't believe how much _red_ there was.

The angel was holding a girl older than him, but it probably was the least important detail. His entire left side was covered in _blood._ His black clothes were soaking with blood, and his left shoe had gone from white to red. His face, up to his hair and wings were also covered with red.

"Oh my _god._" said Momo's mother, and her two family members couldn't agree more with her.

"Medics !" he yelled. People rushed to his side, getting the girl he was holding. He tried to take a few steps forward, before crashing miserably on the ground. Another group of people got him up, and Momo realized that the blood on him wasn't only from Ella.

His left side was literally _shredded_.

"This is awful." muttered her father.

A group of policemen guided the family and their staff to a secondary home of the person they were having business with, but Momo was numb to everything that was happening around her.

She just couldn't help but watch in her mind, again and again, as the person she thought as her only friend in a while came back, with an injury deeper than any of what she had ever seen, and a distant memory of his words.

"_The pay may not be worth the risks, but it is by far the most rewarding job. I guess I just like to help people !_"

* * *

It had been three days since the mansion accident. Several people were standing in a hospital waiting room, and to most of them, patience wasn't their strongest point.

Shota Aizawa had received the text that his son was awake earlier that day, and he hadn't waited for more than a minute to text everyone and rush to the hospital.

Mitsuki and Katsuki were both here, without Masaru who wasn't able to come, because of work. Kyoka was also there, but both of her parents were in another country for work. Endeavor was on hero duty, so Shoto and Rei came without him. Nejire was in class, as she had not been able to leave school like the rest of her friends. The three kids had formed their own group together in a corner of the room, while their parents spoke with each others.

Surprisingly, the Yaoyorozu family had wanted to know when the angel would wake up. Shota supposed that it was to thanks him, and gave them the news. They came as fast as they could, and were waiting with the others, even if they were in their own corner and interacted with the others only if they needed to.

Momo had wanted to see Izuku again, but had quickly lost her courage when she had seen the boy's actuals friends. During the three days he was '_asleep'_, she had informed herself on the boy. A prodigy, who left schools and actually did hero work ? This was very forbidden by the law.

She wasn't even surprised when she found that Izuku actually was All Might's apprentice. In a way, it explained a lot of things about his mentality. She could still speak to Izuku, as this information only made him better in her mind, but to his friends ?

The raven-haired girl looked kind of edgy, the blond boy looked really aggressive, and the other boy had a face as cold as ice. The woman with white hair actually looked sweet, but the two other adults with her, probably the mother of the blond kid and Izuku's father both looked scary.

"When will they open that _fucking_ door !" complained Katsuki.

"_Shut up,_ brat !" said his mother.

"Nobody asked you anything _old hag _!"

It helped to ease the tension in the room : the interactions in the Bakugo family were always funny. Momo's parents both chuckled softly, but Momo just felt more out of place. How did those people see strangers ? Plus, the black-haired girl was kind of the reason why their friend had been hurt in the first place. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door of Izuku's room opening. A nurse came out of it.

"Hello, are you all here to see the young Izuku Aizawa ?" she asked.

"Yes." answered the father of the boy.

"Then you may all come in. I'll leave so you can have your intimacy." she said softly. They all entered the room, and closed the door behind them.

Izuku was casually sitting on his bed, looking as cheerful as always, his wings resting on his back as it should.

"Yo." He said, smiling.

The first reaction of the first person to interact with the boy was the raven-haired girl. She walked to him...

And proceeded to hit him as hard as she could behind his head.

And_ then_, to take him into a bone-crushing hug.

"You scared the _shit _out of me, Izuku." she said softly, making the angel chuckle.

"You know, that hurts more than any of the villains I've ever faced." he added, making the girl laugh.

"I hope !"

Izuku then turned his head to the two other boys.

"What's up, fuckers ?"

They both grinned.

"Welp, while you were sleeping like a princess, we _did_ reach Masters on LoL." said the bi-haired boy.

"You _motherfuckers_."

The group laughed. Izuku turned to the parents, who were all grinning.

"Glad to see you alive, brat !" said the blond one, earning a nod and a soft nod from the white haired one.

"Without all of that primitive language, I agree with Mitsuki." said the black-haired man, earning a glare from the blond adult and a laugh from the others.

And finally, Izuku turned to the Yaoyorozu family. His smile didn't falter, but the group of three noticed how his eyes switched from amused to restrained, in an attempt to remain formal.

"Sir Yaoyorozu, Madam Yaoyorozu..." he stopped for a brief second, before grinning. "Momo. What can I do for all of you ?" he asked.

"No need to be this formal, my boy, you can call me Karma." said Momo's father.

"And I am Susie." added the girl's mother. "We merely wanted to thank you for saving our daughter, and Ella."

"Ella ?" curiously said the angel.

"The other girl you saved, when you came back... rather _bloody_." said Karma, with a frown of disgust. The experience of seeing his maid and the angel soaking in blood hadn't been a fun one. Izuku's eyes widened.

"Oh, right ! How is she ?" he asked with worry. Susie smiled, feeling sympathy for the boy. A hero through and through, she thought.

"She is fine right now. She harbored scratch marks over her body, mainly on her torso, but you managed to save her before she could not be helped anymore." completed Karma.

"That's a relief."

"Yes, and it is entirely thanks to you that she is alive."

"I was merely doing what I had to, no need to give me credit." humbly said the angel. The two parents smiled, looking at each others. It was good to see an alright kid, for once. The angel looked at Momo, who gulped. He smiled softly, encouraging her to speak.

"Well, we never did finish presenting ourselves, right ?" She said quite timidly, now that the entire room was looking at her. "Plus, I thought that maybe, you know, we could try to be friends ?"

Izuku's answer was to laugh.

"I'm sure we can ! I should present you the others, too. The girl with earphone jacks as her ears is..."

"I can present myself, you know ?" She said with a soft smile. Seeing the angel's smirk, she continued. "Name's Kyoka Jiro. Just call me Kyoka, I took this bad habit of calling people by their first name because of someone we both know." She added, glaring briefly at the green-haired kid, who didn't even seem to notice it. The blond kid sighed.

"My name is Katsuki Bakugo." He simply said.

"And I'm Shoto Todoroki." added the bi-haired kid. Momo nodded.

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. Pleased to meet you all !"

The adults in the room smiled to each others, knowing that the black-haired girl would fit perfectly into the group.

"Does that mean that we can get ouf of there ?" Asked Izuku, getting up, still in the hospital clothes.

"Absolutely not. You'll leave when you'll have the confirmation from the doctors that everything is fine and..." started Shota.

"Actually, everything is fine !" Said a tiny voice that made Izuku grin. Nezu was casually standing in front of the door, his usual smile on his face. "I even managed to get Izuku an early release. The doctors agreed when I told them that Recovery girl basically would be next to him all the time !"

"Nezu, have I ever told you how much I love you ?" Asked the angel, grinning.

"You did !" Cheerfully answered the tiny bear ('_or mouse ?' _Thought Momo).

"Anyways, you don't have any clothes, so you can't leav-..." continued the black-haired father.

"And I am here with clothes !" Added another voice, this time of Nemuri.

"Okay, how many of you are standing behind that door ?" Asked the oldest Aizawa. He sighed when Hizashi (Present Mic), Ken (Cementoss), Sejikiro (Vlad King) and Snipe showed themselves, all of them grinning, expect the latest who had his mask, as usual.

"You know what, you won." Said Eraserhead, before leaving the room. They just watched him leave, laughter filling the air, all of them knowing that the man was probably also smirking behind his scarf.

Izuku quickly took the clothes out of Nemuri's hands, and proceeded to change, not embarrassed at all that many people were still in the room.

They flinched, seeing the scar the '_monster'_ had given him.

"Holy shit, boy, that thing didn't miss you." Said Snipe, earning a nod from Izuku.

"Yeah. Carrying two massive wings in a building, plus worrying about an injured victim, and the fact that there was almost no light didn't made it easier to dodge." Sighed the boy. He finished changing as fast as he could. "So. What's the plan ?"

"Maybe we should show UA to miss Yaoyorozu ? After all, if you all are going to start hanging around, it's better if she knows where you'll be at." Said Nezu. The rest of the heroes nodded, and they started to exit the room, leaving the children, Nezu, and the Yaoyorozu family.

"Karma, Susie ?" Asked Izuku. The two parents nodded. "Would you allow your daughter to come with us to UA ?"

"Giving it literally is a school full of heroes, I'm pretty sure it's safe enough, so of course." Answered Susie, smiling. The angel smiled back, nodding to Momo.

"Oh ! Nezu, I had to tell you something about my Quirk !" Said the boy, looking even more cheerful than before.

"_No, _we aren't listening to one of your Quirk Analysis shit !" Said Katsuki, leaving the room as fast as he could, Kyoka almost running behind him. Shoto looked at the Yaoyorozus.

"You should do the same, those two can be _really_ annoying when they start to talk about Quirks." He said, leaving. The two parents nodded, and left, as did Momo, leading Izuku and Nezu to laughing.

"So, what did you want to tell me ?" Said Nezu with an huge smile. He loved speaking about Quirks with Izuku : the kid was very skilled at analyzing, and they could talk for hours without interruption. Intellectual conversations like he _loved._

However, the angel had other plans. Immediately, his smiled disappeared, leaving confusion on the bear's face. The boy walked to his bed, where he took something under his mattress.

"Nezu, I think that one, maybe two of our theories just proved themselves right." Slowly said the green-haired kid.

"Which ones ?"

Izuku faced Nezu, and gave him something. The mouse widened his eyes when he noticed what it was.

A completely black feather.

He looked at Izuku in shock, who looked grave.

"I teared it out of my wings earlier. Nezu... I don't think that this monster I faced was completely human." He marked a pause. "And, I don't think it was any more human than _I _am."

Silence passed between the two, before Nezu hissed something that made Izuku shiver.

"_Shit._"

* * *

All for One looked at the body of his Nomu. It was lying on the ground, not a single muscle working, as if it was a puppet that had been cut from its strings. And by the huge hole in its head, the man guessed that it was because it seemed to be very _dead._

"Well, it seems like it didn't go that well." Said the doctor, adjusting his glasses. All for One chuckled darkly, before crouching. His massive hand went to the Nomu's head, doing some movements that the doctor couldn't really see because of the corpulence of the man.

The villain got back up, eyeing something that was resting in his hand, before turning to the doctor.

"It is quite the contrary, my dear doctor." He said, showing with two fingers a black feather, covered in the monster's blood. "I think the true experiment went very, _very_ well."


End file.
